The Rebel Boy vs The Pianist Maiden
by TheCrazyGurlz
Summary: Naruto is a boy with a rebellious streak while Hinata is a pianist with a gentle soul. Their personalities really contradict each other. One day, Naruto transferred to Leaf High School and meet Hinata on his first day, thus their story begins... NaruHina
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the novel I took ideas for this story from.**

**

* * *

**

"_I hate my life!"_ yelled 17-year old Uzumaki Naruto in his mind while staring at the tennis hall's ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been there but obviously he'd been skipping class since that morning. A cigarette was in his right hand as he smoked by the window, his lips curled into a cynic smile. Frankly he didn't remember, just like he didn't remember how many schools he transferred since last year. He hadn't lasted in one school for any more than 2 weeks before transferring to the next.

He didn't care about anything anymore since his parents divorced last year. Although he was very close with his mother in the past, now he doesn't even care what happens anymore. He didn't even realise that there were problems in his parents relationship. So, last year with no sign whatsoever, his mother said that she wanted to divorce with his father and she moved to another country.

* * *

_At the same time, at a different place..._

Hyuuga Hinata walked up the stage slowly. In front of her were the juries and hundreds and hundreds of people. She gave a bow as a sign of respect to the juries and audience. Then, she headed for the piano at the centre of the stage. She sat there with a calm expression on her beautiful face with her hands at the keys of the piano. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes again. Her dainty fingers started to play the piano. The music of _Canon In D-Pachebel _was heard throughout the theatre.

* * *

Naruto was never close to his father, Uzumaki Minato. He's never at home, too busy with his work. Naruto always shared everything with his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. His world was completely crushed when his mother, the one he always relied on, left him. He locked himself in his room for 2 weeks and only came out to drink and eat, in which he sneaked out of the house and bought them outside. During those 2 weeks, he didn't go to school nor did he talk.

After that, when he decided to go out of his room his personality totally changed. He still went to school of course but he started to skip class, smoking and hanging out at the arcade 'till late at night.

Minato was losing his patience. But whatever he said, Naruto ignored it. He cares about nothing now, although he was a smart, handsome boy and always respected others before. Now, his friends started to distance themselves from him and Naruto had to leave his old school because he'd been skipping school for a month.

After that his father transferred him to other schools, but every single one of their results were the same. Naruto didn't last for more than 10 days because the teachers couldn't handle him. The more they gave him punishments, the worse he became.

Minato once tried sending him to a psychiatrist but even he gave up. Naruto refused to talk. He just looked at the doctor with a blank a look on his face with no reaction whatsoever.

* * *

The music Hinata played seemed to put the audience in a trance. Her parents who were among the audience watched their daughter play proudly. On the stage, Hinata was playing with all her heart. The juries nodded their heads, satisfied, and whispering among themselves. Hinata had finished her performance perfectly and everyone knew it as she stood up to bow again to the audience.

* * *

Naruto looked around his school's quiet tennis hall. He opened the window of the tennis hall and threw his cigarette carelessly away. But the cigarette accidentally hit one of the curtains. Naruto, who didn't realise it, hadn't noticed the fire was that creeping slowly up the thin cirtain until it was too late. The curtain was burnt.

"Oh! Damn!" cursed Naruto loudly.

He ran towards the boy's bathroom which was next to the tennis hall on the left so he could take a pail but pity, there was no water. That was when he started to panic. He ran to the girl's bathroom on the other side of the hall but there was no water there either. He cursed while he turned all the taps there. He was relieved when finally water came running down one of the taps and into the pail.

The students were surprised when they saw clouds of smoke from the tennis hall. They quickly ran out of their classes and helped to extinguish the growing fire.

* * *

The claps from the audience were heard as Hinata stood on the stage, receiving a trophy as the first place winner in the National Piano Competition. Her mother, Hyuuga Kana, was crying tears of happiness while her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was smiling, looking at her with pride. Hinata shook hands with the juries and said thank you with a smiling face. It seemed that she was very happy to win the competition.

* * *

The fire was finally extinguished but a part of the wall in the tennis hall was burnt. The principal had walked into the tennis hall and was surprised to see the condition of it. Suddenly his gaze fell upon Naruto who was standing calmly in the surrounding area.

"NAAARUTOOOOO!" he yelled.

* * *

**Wew! Finally found a beta reader... though she gave me this like a few months ago... I should've uploaded it sooner. Thanks Taz! Love you sooo much!**


	2. The First Encounter

**Hey guys! So how was my first chapter hmm...? I'll try to write it better if you think it's bad or lame or boring or... I'll write more but you guys probably died out of boredom. Anyways I have to tell you guys something. You see the school from my country is probably different from the schools in other stories**_( only the schedule and ways the school run is different. The uniform and subjects will still be the same )_**so please don't have a headache when you read my story. I mean who's gonna review my story if you're all dizzy? XD Well.. here's the 2nd chapter...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the novel I took ideas for this story from.**

* * *

It was still early when Naruto arrived at his new school, Leaf High School. He looked at his new school with a bored look. Nothing interesting. He certainly had lost interest in school. He didn't even understand why his father bothered to find a new school for him. It's not like it had done him any good before.

The only reason he transferred here was because his father's hotel had opened a new branch here at Konoha. He knew his father thought that a new start at a new place would be good for him. 'Well he thought wrong,' Naruto thought filled with anger.

Finally he reached the hallway of his new class._ 'Well, this is my new school. This should be fun and interesting,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself. He was sure that he wouldn't last long in this school. The longest would probably 1 or 2 weeks, no different from the other schools.

Suddenly his ear caught the sound of beautiful music in the quiet hallway, the sound played by a piano. The music caught his attention so much it made him walk to the direction of it. He stopped in front of a room that he was sure was a music room. Inside there was a girl around his age playing the piano with all her heart.

Every time the girl's hand pressed the piano keys, the music soothed his anger. After the song ended, Naruto kept quiet and watched the girl curiously. When she felt that someone was looking at her, the young pianist turned around. Their eyes met.

The beautiful girl smiled at him. "Hello," said the girl. Her voice was soft but Naruto heard it.

Naruto smiled back at her."Hi," he said.

Naruto looked at the girl from head to toe. Her uniform was very neat and clean. Her midnight blue hair was long and brushed neatly. She looked very different from Naruto. 'She must be one of those goody two-shoes, teacher's pet students,' thought Naruto kinda annoyed. He couldn't stand those "good" students.

"Are you new here?" asked the girl. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I'm just starting today."

"Well, welcome to Leaf High School!" she said, giving him a warm smile.

Naruto was starting to feel uneasy. He didn't want to get too close with students like the girl in front of him. Too...how should he say it, _boring._

"You don't have to be friendly to me," said Naruto harshly.

His words made her surprised. She blinked. "Why?"

Naruto glared at her. "You will know 1 or 2 more weeks from now, the time when you will say goodbye to me!" He turned around and walked out of the room.

Hinata, the pianist, laughed softly. This was the first time she saw someone with such a different personality than she usually saw in people.

**RRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

The bell had just rung for the students to get in their classes. Naruto just walked casually into his new class. All the students in the class looked at him with curious looks on their faces. He was very sure that they would talk about him all day. Even a few girls squealed when they saw Naruto walk by. Even though he had discipline problems, he was a very good-looking boy. Very handsome and masculine, thanks to all those times he had climbed out of school gates to skip school.

Kakashi-sensei, the class teacher of class 5-C, who is also the Maths teacher, introduced him to the class.**( In my country, junior and senior high school shared the same school. Just in case you didn't know.)**

"Anything that you want to tell your classmates, Naruto?" asked Kakashi-sensei. A few girls squealed but Naruto only looked annoyed.

Naruto answered shortly but totally not sweet, "Nothing."

Kakashi-sensei looked a little shocked shocked at his statement. "Nothing? You don't want to tell us about your hobby or anything?"

Naruto looked at his sensei with a bored look and answered with a tone that was equally bored, "Nothing."

"Okay," sighed Kakashi-sensei giving up. "You can take your seat at the back of the class."

Kakashi-sensei saw that he did not button his shirt and his tie was not tied properly. "Naruto! Button your shirt and tie your tie!" 'What a fussy teacher.' thought Naruto with disgust. He looked at his sensei, raised his eyebrow and sat down without doing what he said.

Kakashi-sensei sighed at his new student's attitude but didn't say anything. Not long after, he started teaching mathematics formulas. All the other students are busy listening and taking notes while Naruto just sat there thinking to himself. 'Wow, Dad surely did make a great job making my life miserable. I mean, look at the students, so serious studying. _Boring_. What a goody-goody school,' he thought.

Naruto yawned widely. This is gonna be a _long_ day...

**

* * *

**

P.E was the only subject that Naruto was interested in school and that was only because he wasn't stuck in class hearing the teacher talking about stupid formulas. He loved the outdoors and the only time he could get that in school was only in P.E.

He gathered all his strength as he kicked the football hard and he scored a goal. He laughed because the goalie ran away when seeing that the fast ball was directed at him. He also enjoyed the clean air from outside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After he opened his eyes, they accidentally met a pair of pearly, pupil-less eyes. The pianist girl was watching him from the 2nd floor of the school block.**(The school field is near the school block. Just in case you're confused XD)**

Naruto really didn't like people watching him quietly like that. He looked at her with a cynic look. He turned to his classmate next to him. "Hey! Do you know that girl's name?" he asked.

His classmate, who was really afraid of Naruto, quickly answered, "Yes, her name is Hyuuga Hinata." He stared at the Hinata girl and gave her a warning look. When he got the ball, he kicked the ball and it was flying towards his target..._Hinata._

**

* * *

**

On the second floor, on her way back from the washroom, Hinata didn't think that she would see the new, blonde-haired boy she met this morning at the field. She stared at the boy but he got mad and kicked the ball at her.

Luckily, just a mere second before the ball hit her, Hinata dodged it. The ball fell not far from where she stood. She took the ball and looked over to Naruto, calmly throwing the ball at the boy and smiling at him. Then, Hinata walked back to her class casually. Naruto had caught the ball a few stories below with a disappointed look on his face because she had managed to dodge it.

**RRRRRIIIINNNGGG!**

Back from school, Naruto was very surprised when he saw his father waiting for him.

_In the car..._

"So, how was your first day, Naruto?" ask Minato. Naruto only looked at him without any expression nor emotion on his face.

"You still don't want to talk to me do you?" Minato asked again. Naruto still remained silent.

"I understand that you're still sad about the divorce but can't you at least talk to me?" he asked. No response. He continued, "It's already been a year, Naruto but your attitude hasn't changed a bit. I'm worried about you!"

"Really?" Naruto asked a short while after.

"Yes! Of course, Naruto! No matter what, you are still my son!"

"You cared more about your stupid work more than me, Dad!" responded Naruto. His voice filled with disappointment of his father.

"That's not true!" said his father with a hard voice.

Naruto looked at his father with no emotion. "It's true! It's really true! That's why Mom left you AND ME! It's your entire fault, Dad!"

"Naruto, enough! I don't want to discuss this any longer!"

"You want me to tell you about how I feel, right?" Naruto yelled. "Fine! If you must know, I'm not sad; I'm angry! Really angry! I'm mad at Mom 'cause she left me! I'm mad at you 'cause you forced me to live here with _you_! You happy, now?" he snapped and ran out of the car to slam the front door as he stormed inside. He didn't want to see his father's face for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, Naruto was seen walking around the mall with a pierced nose. He was quite proud of himself, sure that the people at school would be surprised. Frankly, he didn't care. It's not like he wanted to stay at school anyway. The sooner he got expelled, the better. That way his father would be in a mess trying to find him a new school.

He walked around the mall. Then, he saw a music store and went in it, quickly taking a CD that caught his attention. Suddenly, he got an idea and smiled a slyly. He would take the CD out without paying it so he will be caught for stealing. _'Dad, will surely be mad at me,'_ thought Naruto and he chuckled. _'Who knows maybe this way will make the school expelled me too. Now that's what I call a bonus.'_

With a casual pace, Naruto went out of the store with the CD in his hand. When he was at the entrance of the store, a guard walked up to him.

"Sorry," the guard said, "but you haven't pay for the CD yet, Sonny."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. So? Why?"

Suddenly, someone tapped him from behind and said, "Here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" _'I think I know that voice,'_ Naruto thought.

He spun around to see the person who tapped his shoulder. Again he saw that midnight blue-haired girl. The girl he tried to hit with a football. The pianist girl. Hinata looked at Naruto with a smiling face. She had been watching him since he walked into the store. She knew that he had stolen the CD on purpose. Nothing accidental, that's for sure.

"Gomennasai!" Hinata apologized. "He's my boyfriend! I told him to bring the CD to the counter but I guess he forgot and walked out of the store." Hinata gave a reason to the guard. He still looked at them with a suspicious look. "Is that so?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Hinata interrupted him, "Hai! It's true! Anyway, if he wanted to steal the CD, why didn't he put it inside a bag? On the contrary, my boyfriend brought it out in the open."

The guard was silent after hearing Hinata's explanation. Naruto who was standing beside Hinata, looked disappointed that his plan failed. He didn't like people who interfered with other people's business, especially his buisness. But before he could say anything, Hinata took the CD in his hand and talked to the guard again.

"If that's all, I want to pay for this CD first, sir. I apologize again, sir." Hinata looked so sincere and innocent that the guard smiled at her. "Don't worry. It's just an accident. You can pay for the CD at the cashier." The guard told her.

Naruto stared at Hinata who's walking towards the counter. When they went out and was quite far from the music store, Naruto grabbed her hand, forcing the girl to stop.

"Hey! Don't you have anything better to do than messing with other people's business?" yelled Naruto. "And since when am I your boyfriend?"

Hinata smiled. "You know, you should say 'thank you' that I helped you and I will say 'you're welcome'. And as for the boyfriend part, I just made that up. No need to be so mad." said Hinata. Her voice was louder than before but still had that softness.

Naruto grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her towards him until their faces were only inches apart and said with a dangerously, deep voice, "Listen here, girly! I don't like people like you! I will give you a last warning! Don't. You. _Ever. _Interfere. In. My. Business." He said it word by word to make it clearand threatening. "Mind your own. Or else you're gonna regret it, got it?"

He let go of the girl's shirt and stared at her. She'd been standing there with her calm self.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" He yelled. Hinata nodded.

Naruto gave her a confused look. '_Then why is she standing still and quiet like some statue,'_ he thought. "Do you understand what I said?" he asked again. She nodded again.

Naruto was even more confused now. "What happen to your voice? I'm the one who's doing all the talking, not you. Why are you quiet? Are you suddenly mute or something?"Naruto asked. She shook her head.

"Why are you silent?" Hinata still keep quiet. _'She's weird. She can talk so much at the music store and now she's so quiet. Weird...'_ he thought.

"Why? Are you sick?" asked Naruto, his voice suddenly soft. The question shocked Hinata, but finally, she nodded.

Naruto didn't want to play her little games anymore. He just warned her, "Remember, for the last time, don't you ever get yourself involved in my business! Don't forget!" After he said that, he turned around and left Hinata standing there.

Hinata smiled a little to herself as she examined the CD that was rested in her hands. _The Sound of Music._ She put the CD in her handbag and left the mall. Walking for about 400 metres, she entered the hospital there. Fire Medical Centre.

A doctor came towards Hinata and asked with a worried tone in his voice, "Where have you been?"

"Just taking a short walk," answered Hinata shortly.

"Hinata..." said the doctor.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have run away earlier," said Hinata. "But I was bored! I'm very sorry, doc." She said with a smile.

The doctor who was actually Hyuuga Hiashi a.k.a. Hinata's father sighed, "No matter! But next time you want to take a walk tell me first, okay, Princess? Have you eaten yet?" Hinata shook her head.

He smiled and said, "Let's go to the cafeteria." Hinata followed her father. If she hadn't gone out of the hospital, she wouldn't have met the 'Blonde Boy'. She called him that ever since they first met. Then she knew that his name was Uzumaki Naruto from her classmates. She also knew that the boy was naughty and had discipline problems. Gossip sure travelled fast in her school. Then again, gossip always travelled fast wherever you go.

When Naruto had talked to her in that tone of voice in the mall, Hinata was really surprised. No one, I repeat, _no one_ had ever talked to her like that. The new experience made her feel weird and it affected her greatly. She was sure that the feeling wasn't afraid or scared like Naruto had intended it too make her feel, it was more like an easy and happy feeling flowing in her.

_In the cafeteria..._

"Why are you smiling, Princess?" asked Hiashi who was astonished to see his daughter smiling to herself.

She took a sip from the drink in front of her.

"I met someone special today, Tou-san." said Hinata truthfully.

"Who?" asked Hiashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Schoolmate. He's a new student." Hinata answered shortly.

"So, when can I meet him?" said Hiashi, a teasing smile obvious on his face.

Hinata blushed. "Tou-san! You said it like he's my boyfriend!" She blushed harder when she remember what she said at the music store.

"Then how come you said he's special? And if you didn't realise, Princess, you're blushing." Hiashi continued teasing his daughter and laughed.

"Come on, Tou-san. It's time for my examination." Hinata said avoiding the subject any further.

Hiashi looked at his watch, "You're lucky. But don't think I'm over the subject, Princess."

Hinata sighed mentally, a faint blush still on her face.

Hinata was used to the hospital ever since she was little. It was like her second home she was there that often. In her life, Hinata never did much of anything except take her medication, learn at school, study at home and sometimes go to the mall if she was lucky.

When she was walking down the sidewalk at the hospital, she saw a yellow rose making her chuckle softly. The rose reminded her of a certain blonde boy. She didn't know why but that thought of Naruto kept her calmer during her medical examination.

**

* * *

**

The video games store was really noisy at night. Naruto looked at his surroundings with a bored expression. The only reason he was here in the first place was because he didn't want to go home and face his father. He lighted a cigarette to release his tension. Naruto could still remember the first time he smoked. He did it sometime after his parents' divorce. At first, he coughed till his tears appeared, but now he got used to it and the coughing stopped itself. He had tried so many kinds of cigarette, yet, none could heal the wound in his heart.

He was very sad after losing the only person he trusted. He still couldn't believe that his mother left him with his father even though she knew that he didn't get along well with him. Since then, Naruto _never_trusted anyone again. He didn't care about other people, or even himself really. The pain in his heart was still there.

His thoughts travelled to the time at the music store. His plan would surely have worked if Hinata hadn't stopped him. There was something odd about that girl that he didn't understand. That thought didn't last long though, his attention was directed back to the people at the store. He threw his cigarette away after extinguishing it, before he paid some money at the counter and played the video games non-stop for about 1 hour. Satisfied, he left the arcade and sat on a chair outside the store to take out another cigarette.

That was when a girl walked up to him.

"Hello! You know you're kinda cute." She said. She was wearing some really tight clothes that showed her cleavage and the shape of her body perfectly.

Said girl stood in front of him, a flirtatious look on her face. "You want to hang out at my place tonight, handsome?"

Naruto answered with a blank expression, "No."

She smiled a flirty smile and took his hand, "Come on. I promise that you won't regret it."

Naruto looked at the girl, now annoyed, "Don't touch me, you whore!"

The girl just gripped Naruto's hand tighter. "Oh... playing hard-to-get hmmm...? Well, never mind. I like guys like that."

"I said don't touch me!" yelled Naruto.

He yanked his hand away from the girl's grip angrily. To prove his point he stood up and threw the chair he had been sitting on towards the girl. Said girl dodged it just in time, backing away slowly. "Are you crazy? Is this how you treat ladies?"

Naruto looked at the girl with no emotions and walked away. The girl was not used to this kind of treatment. She turned Naruto around so she can face him, her hand ready to give him a hard slap.

"You're really getting on my nerves!" she yelled.

Naruto looked at the girl. "You want to slap me don't you? Go on. Slap me!" he said. The girl stiffened, very surprised. "Why? What are you waiting for? The harder you hit, the better!"

The girl was confused now after hearing his words. She walked away and muttered, "Mental."

Naruto had really hoped that the girl would've slapped him. Sure it would've hurt, but it sure wouldn't compare to the pain in his heart. The people who surrounded him fell silent. They've been watching the scene since he threw the chair.

"What?" he yelled. "You all want to beat me up, too? Come on. Hit me." he said.

He walked to one of them and said, "You! Try hitting me." He said casually.

The person backed away and soon the crowd went away. Naruto laughed and went away from the video games store, glancing at his watch. 1:00 am. He sighed, walking away lazily and stopped a cab.

**

* * *

**

When he got home, the last person he wanted to see was waiting for him at the living room.

"Where have you been?" asked Minato in a firm voice when Naruto walked into the house.

Naruto didn't answer.

"What's that?" he asked when he saw the ring on his nose. "You pierced your nose?"

"Yep!" he answered in a casual voice. "Cool, huh?"

"Cool? You look like what of those... punks! I want you take it off _now_!" he yelled.

Naruto wasn't afraid of any of his father's yelling, on the contrary he gave him a cynic smile. "Is that so? Then I don't want _you_ to be here. But we don't always got what we want, do we?"

He ran to his bedroom upstairs.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled while following Naruto to his bedroom.

Naruto rushed to his room, slammed the door and locked it.

"Naruto! Open the door! I'm not through with you yet, young man!" Minato banged on his door.

"No! This discussion is over!" He replied.

Naruto sat on the chair of his study desk, out of breath. He was even more disappointed when his eyes fell on the family photo in front of him. In the photo, a 4-year old Naruto was being held by his mother, while his father put his arms around his mother's waist. It was one of the happiest memories that he kept.

The banging on his door was making him annoyed. He threw the photo at the door until the glass shattered. "Go away, Dad! Don't bother me anymore!" he yelled.

The banging stopped and it was replaced by the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very messy with his clothes all crumpled. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. He lighted the cigarette and start smoking. He quickly finished the cigarette, and lied down on his bed only to fall asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finally finished! So, what do you think of it? Sorry if you don't understand 'bout the school part. Never mind if you don't. But the most important thing that you shouldn't forget is to review!**


	3. We Meet Again

**Yo! I see more readers! That's great news! Hahaha. Hey thanks for the reviews, guyz. Oh and, someone said that I should add some new characters. You know like Sakura, Neji and the others. Sorry to disappoint you guys but this story is specially for NaruHina. Gomennasai!**

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the novel I took ideas for this story from.**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight from his window blinded his eyes for a few seconds before he quickly got used to the sudden light. He blinked, before quickly glancing over to his alarm clock. 10.20 am. Obviously school had started hours ago. He was a little surprised that his father hadn't woken him up, because Minato knew that Naruto never bothered to switch on his alarm clock.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, certain that Minato had already gone to work. That was the very reason he hated his father. He chose work over his own family.

Naruto lazily got up from his comfy bed and took a shower before putting on his uniform just as messy as yesterday. When he finally arrived at school, the gates were closed. He expertly climbed the gates, swiftly and easily, since he'd done it about a million times already.

As soon as his feet landed on the school grounds, a school guard neared him. "Shit!" he cursed loudly. Honestly, he was hoping that someone would see him climbing the school gates, because the more school rules he ended up breaking, the faster the school will expel him. But his stomach had been grumbling for some time now, because he hadn't had any breakfast that morning, and he was planing to go straight to the cafeteria ASAP.

"Morning," the guard greeted casually, seeing the uniform on Naruto. "Don't you know that students aren't allowed in the school after the gates are closed unless they have a teacher's permission?"

"Duh! Of course I know," Naruto rolled his eyes. "And I'll tell you what you're gonna do. First, you would ask for my name. Second, you would report it to the teachers. And lastly, they would punish me for what I did." he said casually.

The guard was confused. That was the first time he'd found a kid that didn't feel guilty after breaking the rules. He examined him from top to bottom carefully. "Wait a minute!" realisation dawned into him. "You're the new kid aren't you? Just got in yesterday?"

Naruto nodded. "You see, mister, how about you pretend that you know nothing about what I just did? Actually I don't mind getting punished myself. That would be great really. But you see, I'm very hungry, so I don't have time for chitchat."

The guard hesitated. "Fine," he sighed, giving up. "Because you're still new here, I will ignore it. But if you do it again, principal's office, kid!"

Naruto smirked. "I'm very sure that I will do it again. You can tell the principal on me some other time. I don't mind!"Naruto ran off, leaving the guard perplexed with his words. Deep down, Naruto had realised that being a bad student was _way_easier than being a model student. It's the same thing with memories. Making a bad memory is easier than making a good one.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his stomach started grumbling again. Quickly, he ran towards the cafeteria, eager to put some food in his stomach. After he ate his late breakfast, he walked around the school campus. The sound of his footsteps were silenced when he stopped, staring at Hinata in the school garden, sitting under a tree by herself. He regarded her suspiciously, noticing her classmates are playing sports some distance away.

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

I was watching my friends when I heard a voice said, "Wow! I never thought that a model student is capable of skipping class!"

I jumped a little bit at the sudden intrusion, slowly turning my head towards the sound of the familiar voice. Naruto.

"You know, you're a weird girl. Still don't wanna talk?" he asked. "How 'bout I tell the teacher, that you skip P.E?"

I looked into his bright, blue eyes. "You're skipping class too, aren't you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's what I meant! I was thinking about telling the teacher that we're both skipping class. I was wondering what kind of punishment they would give us?"

"I don't know..." I answered honestly. "I've never been punished before."

He shook his head. "Yeah, I thought so. You've never done anything wrong, that's why you've never been punished." He frowned, "Aren't you tired of being a model student? You should try being a bad girl sometimes. See how creative the teachers are at giving punishments."

"Creative?" I asked, confused.

"You know, running round the field, write '_I will never do it ever again'_100 times, arrange the books in the library and cleaning the toilets!"

I laughed softly. "And you've done all of that?"

He shook his head. "No. I said see what punishments they come up with, not actually do the punishment. I would have quitted the school before they could make me do anything anyway."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

I glanced over to him after noticing movement from the corner of my eye. And I saw Naruto pulling out some chewing gum from his bag, something falling out with it. A pack of cigarettes.

I glanced at it, then at Naruto. "You smoke?" I asked quietly, wondering for a moment if I should've been surprised.

He chuckled. "Why? Do you want to lecture me that smoking is not good for my health?"

I shook my head gently. "Not really, even though it's true. Actually it's not good for my health." I said.

He was stunned when I said that. "What d'ya mean?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sick." I said in a casual tone.

He continued to stare at me, trying to understand what I was saying, "Sick?" he asked me again.

I nodded. "I wasn't skipping P.E. It's just I really can't join them."

"What kind of sickness you're having?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity. "Flu? Stomach ache? Head ache? Or what?"

I looked at him seriously but my voice was calm, "I have had congenital heart disease."

For a while he couldn't say anything. We were just silent for a moment until he decided to break it, "Why were you watching me playing on the field yesterday?"

I looked at him.

"I don't like it when people are watching me without me knowing!" he added. "Maybe 'cause you want to see this new _bad, troubled_boy and thinking that you're _so_lucky being a model student?"

"No." I replied shortly, not looking up at him.

"Then why?" Naruto asked, curious.

I was quiet for a while, looking at the ground in front of me. Slowly, I looked up at his face and answered, "Because I envy you."

"Envy me?" he asked really confused.

"Yes! I envy you, Naruto! You can play sports so freely. But I can't play like that, can I?" I asked softly. "My world only revolves around the hospital and school! I can't play sports because it's dangerous for my heart. You don't realise how lucky you are, do you?"

* * *

**(Naruto's P.O.V.)**

I never would have guessed that Hinata would've thought like that. That was the first time that someone envied me just because I played sports. She even thought that I was lucky to have a life like this. For a moment, I really felt pity for the girl next to me.

I tried so hard to ruin my life, but Hinata was different. The total opposite to me. Instead of ruining her own life, she tried so hard to defend the life she had.

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of us, shaking me out of my thoughts, "So this is where you were hiding, huh Naruto? Why did you skip class? What are you doing with Hinata? You two, my office, NOW!"**(Kakashi is the discipline teacher. I know it's weird but bear with it, people.)**

I quickly stepped on my pack of cigarettes, just to prevent Kakashi from seeing them. When Kakashi turned his back around to lead us to his office, I picked it up and quickly put it in my bag. Then, both Hinata and I followed Kakashi into his office.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_In Kakashi's Office..._

With no hesitation Kakashi started to talk.

"Naruto!" he said, glaring at his student. "This is the second day you've been in this school and you're already skipping class! I've already examined your profile from the schools you were enrolled in before, and there were a lot of school rules that you've broken. Smoking, fighting with other students, skipping class for a whole week and a lot more!"

He paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't even know what you did at your last school that got you expelled! The school wouldn't tell a thing about that matter to me."

"Oh that!" Naruto smirked, remembering. "I put their tennis hall on fire, sensei."

"I don't care if you put their..." He paused after realising what Naruto had said. "Did you say you put their tennis hall on fire?"

Naruto nodded. "If you want proof, go to the school and you'll see the tennis hall has been repainted."

Kakashi just kept quiet after hearing his explanation, in a little bit of shock. "And you think that's something to be proud of?"Naruto didn't answer.

"Right," Kakashi sighed. "What kind of punishment do you think you deserve, Naruto?"

Naruto laughed. "How should I know, sensei? I think you're better at making punishments than me."

"Is that so? Then starting tomorrow, I want you to clean the toilets for 2 weeks!" he ordered.

"Fine." Naruto said casually. "But I think you know that I won't do it."

"If you don't want to do it," Kakashi said, "the punishment will be increase to 3 weeks!"

"Why don't you just expel me from this stupid school?" Naruto asked finally.

Kakashi looked at him firmly. "Because expelling you is the easy way out and that's what you want, right? Well too bad, Naruto. It's not that easy for us to expel you!"

"We'll see, sensei. We'll see." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi smiled. "I can't wait." His eyes turned towards Hinata, who had been sitting quietly in the room, waiting to be spoken to. "Now you, Hinata. What were you doing with Naruto?"

"Nothing. We were just talking, sensei." Hinata said softly.

"Really?"

Hinata nodded.

"Okay. I believe you."

Naruto looked at them with a cynic look. His class teacher easily believed Hinata. Nobody believed Naruto. Not one person.

Kakashi looked at Naruto again. "Try to behave better and be a good student, Naruto. We are young only once in a lifetime. You're going to regret it if you wasted yours."

"_Why do teachers have to babble so long?"_He groaned on the inside.

"Enjoy your life but don't waste it! Make as many friends as you can but choose a good friend, those that can guide you." He advised.

"You've got to be joking, sensei." Naruto said. "No one wants to be friends with me."

Suddenly Hinata said, "I want to be friends with you."

"But too bad," Naruto replied, "_I _don't want to be friends with you!"

Kakashi rose from his chair. "I'm sorry to stop this debate but I need to go to class. Make sure you're in class too, Naruto!"

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

We slowly walked out of Kakashi-sensei's office.

"Is the information in your profile really true?" I asked curiously.

Naruto grinned. "Actually one was wrong. I didn't skip school for a whole week, that's a downright lie! I skipped school everyday!"

I giggled, not really surprised. It really made sense according to everything I'd learned about him so far, "Every day?"

"Yep!" he said proudly. "Are you sure you want to be friends with me, model student?"

"I'm positive that I want to be your friend!" I answered sincerely.

"Oh...such sweet words!" he mocked. "But as I said, _too bad_, I don't want to be your friend! Not now and I never will!"

"But I really want to be your friend. If you don't want to be my friend, that's fine. I understand. I will wait until you want to be my friend." I said still not giving up.

"That will _never _happen." He sighed.

"Well, I'm an optimistic person, Naruto. And I'm confident that it _will _happen." I said to him confidently and walk away to my class.

* * *

**So is this chap good? Originally chapter 4 is in this chapter but that's too long. So I cut them in half. Did you notice I'm starting to make someone from his/her point of view? It's just a test. Sorry if it's not good. Anyways, don't forget to review, review, review!**


	4. Do Re Mi

**Yo! For those Naruto lovers out there, don't worry. Why do you think I put Hinata in my story?  
Enjoy chapter 4 guys and please don't think of my story as _too _weird. It's my first. Okay ! I'm done blabbering! Start reading! One...Two...Three...Go! But first!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the novel I took ideas for this story from.**

* * *

I was playing with my food. I looked over at my father with a look of regret. Just a few minutes ago I was eating peacefully until _he _came and sat on the chair in front of me.

"You caused some trouble again at school, didn't you?" Minato said with no hesitation.

I laughed sarcastically. "And here I thought that you want to have dinner with me. But you're actually here to blame me again, aren't you?" I smirked. "What happened? Did Kakashi-sensei call you?"

"Naruto!" he growled.

I didn't respond and went back to eating my meal.

"You skipped class?" he asked angrily. "Haven't you gotten tired from playing this game of yours? Is this your way of attracting my attention?"

"I think you're mistaken." I said. "I wasn't attracting you're attention." I said calmly. "I just want to make you mad and I think it's working effectively!"

He slammed his hand on the table. "I don't want you to act like this ever again, Naruto! Stop this childish act! How long are you going to keep this up?"

I laughed loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" he yelled.

"I'm just amused!" I said. "You won't be here to see my mischievous self. Aren't you going to Suna for your work?"

"Naruto!" he yelled, really losing his patience.

I looked at him, unamused. Slowly, I rose from my seat and walked towards the sculpture of two dragons made of china in China, that was sitting on the living room table. The beautiful sculpture of the dragons were gold and red. Quite grand, really. It was one of my father's most treasured possession. Then, I reached out a single hand, and pushed it onto the ground. Purposely of course, and I couldn't help but smile at the smash it made when it broke into several pieces.

Oh he's really mad now. "Enough is enough, Naruto! Stop this! You know that's very valuable, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." I replied. "But you can just buy it again, can't you?" I gave him a fake smile and said, "You know? I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Naruto." He said quietly. "Why do we have to bicker? Can't we just talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Anyway, this is the only thing that we have in common. Bickering and yelling with each other! I don't want to hear your explanation whatever it is and I don't trust you anymore! You know that only Mom can calm me down, Dad!"

"But your Mom's not here!" he replied.

"Gee I wonder whose fault it is?" I snapped.

He took a deep breath. "If you want to blame me because your mother left us, I don't mind. Blame me all you want. But it's still not satisfying, no? We got divorced because we want different things now, a different life. I do love your mother, but sometimes, adult matters isn't that easy."

"If you love Mom you wouldn't divorce with her, Dad!" I said firmly. "Whatever you say, it will never make me be the "_better person" _that you want! You know why? Because the longer you talk like that, the more I hate you, Dad!"

After yet again, another fight with Dad, I quickly went to my room, leaving him speechless in the dining room.

* * *

**(Minato's P.O.V)**

Not long after the fight, the phone rang. I sighed, not really feeling like talking to anyone, but picked it up anyway.

"Hello!" said the cheerful person on the other side. "It's me, Kushina. How are you Minato-san?"

I hesitated. I wasn't ready to receive a phone call from my ex-wife at that moment. During this year after the divorce, she'd always called me about myself and Naruto. Especially Naruto. And we were still friends for the sake of our son.

"As usual." I sighed. "Naruto still can't accept the fact that we're divorced."

She sighed too. "I will try to talk to him, Minato-san."

"Hmmm. You should. He doesn't even _want _to listen to me." I complained sadly.

"I will try, Minato-san. Oh yeah, I told you about my engagement last week, right?" Kushina said, cheerful again.

"I didn't even have time to congratulate you yet," I said. "I hope you're happy with your future husband always, Kushina-san."

"Thanks." She replied and continued, "I hope you'll find your happiness too."

"It's better that you don't tell Naruto about this engagement now." I said. "He's really angry right now. This news will only make it worse. I think we should wait until he's calm again, then we tell him."

"I agree." She said. "I'll talk to him later. Good night, Minato-san."

"Good night, Kushina-san." I replied and hung up.

I took a deep breath and close my eyes. In my mind, I pictured the time when we divorced.

**Flashback**

"_I want Naruto to live with me, Minato-san." Kushina said._

"_I know..." I said. "But I want to ask a favour from you. I know that this may be hard for you to do."_

"_What is it, Minato-san?" She asked._

"_Please let Naruto stay here with me." I requested._

"_But..." She's hesitating._

"_Give me a chance to get closer to Naruto. I realise that I'm always busy and that makes you closer to him. So please!" I begged._

"_I'm not sure that Naruto would take it without throwing a tantrum." She looked at me._

"_Please, Kushina-san! This is my only request. I want Naruto to live with me, at least until he graduate. Then he can live with you."_

_Kushina was silent for a while before she nodded. "Okay."_

"_One more thing," I said, "I want my request to be a secret. I beg you, please don't tell Naruto! I want Naruto to give a chance to me of his own free will. If he knew, he will go to live with you after graduation and he will never care and forget about me completely. I want him to love me as much I love him."_

_Seeing the sadness in my eyes, she couldn't refuse the request. "Okay." She said again._

* * *

_It wasn't easy telling Naruto about the divorce. From the beginning he never did want to accept that fact. Moreover, after he knew that his mother was leaving him to work at another country. He glared at his mother._

"_How could you do this to me, Mom?" he asked skeptically._

"_Naruto-kun..." Kushina said, "Your father and I just didn't get along now. We think that this is the best, for the both of us."_

_Tears started to run down his face. "But it's not the best for me, Mom!"_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She said._

"_We're very sorry, Naruto." I said touching his hands. He slapped my hand away._

"_This is all your fault, isn't it, Dad?" He glared at me. "It's all because of you!"_

"_Naruto-kun!" Kushina shrieked. "Don't talk like that to your father!"_

_He looked at me, giving up. Then he stared at Kushina. "I don't wanna accept this, Mom. I want you to stay here. Please don't go."_

_She looked at his only son nervously. "Naruto-kun... I..."_

"_Choose, Mom!" he yelled, "Your work or me!"_

"_Naruto-kun... problems aren't as easy as that." She was feeling guilty hearing at what her son just said._

_He looked at his mother with empty eyes. He smiled sadly. "So you choose your job..."_

"_No, it's not like that, Naruto-kun..." She denied._

"_If that so, then don't go! Stay here with me, Mom!"_

_Kushina was silent. Her new work meant a lot to her. I knew it did. She had been working hard to get it. I was sure that she wanted to tell him that he could stay with her after he graduated too, but she promised me to keep it a secret from Naruto._

_Naruto laughed like a madman. "You two are the same. Choosing your work over me! You two never cared about my feelings at all!"_

_He ran into his room and slammed the door. He locked himself inside for 2 weeks. No matter what we said, he wouldn't come out. And when he finally came out, he didn't speak to us, at all. A day before Kushina's departure, she waited outside his door but even then he wouldn't come out._

_The next morning, Kushina stood on the other side of Naruto's door, she knew he wasn't going to come out, so she spoke to him through his door, "Naruto-kun...I will go now. Take care of yourself, okay? I will call you everyday." She was really sad, her tears running down her cheeks silently. __In his room, I knew that Naruto was crying too. He loved Kushina so much that it was impossible for him to just ignore it. The only person he trusted...gone. Leaving him disappointed and hurt._

_Ever since then, Kushina would call Naruto everyday but he wouldn't even take the call. To Naruto, her decision to leave him was unforgivable. For a while Naruto did miss and wanted to call his mother but his hatred for her always defeated that feeling. To forget his problems, Naruto started skipping schools and became a hell of a troublesome kid._

**End of Flashback**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked over towards my son's bedroom. I didn't know what else I should do. If there was anything I _could _do anyway. I just hoped that Naruto would talk to Kushina when she called him.

Naruto's cell phone was ringing in his room. He took the phone from on his table and glanced at the caller ID. Mom. He sighed and let the phone rings for 5 minutes until it finally stopped. He refused to talk to anyone at the moment. Anyway, he knew that his mother will only tell him to be nice to his father. And he had heard that many times before, not like it changed anything.

That was one thing he refused to do. Right now he didn't want to talk to his parents. He didn't need anyone's advice. He just wanted to be alone. Why couldn't they understand that?

When the phone rang again, he sighed loudly and just turned it off. Gently laying on his bed, looking up to the ceiling, he closed his eyes and found himself falling into a deep slumber moments later.

* * *

The next morning Naruto found Hinata in the music room, sitting on the piano stool, turning to the door when she heard him enter.

"Hi!" Hinata greeted when she saw Naruto, a smile on her face.

"Do you play the piano every day?" asked Naruto.

"No," she answered casually. "Can you play the piano?"

"When I was little..." he answered honestly. "But now I've forgot all about it."

Naruto didn't really know why he was here but oddly enough, when Hinata played the piano, it always made him feel calm and the soothing music just made all his troubles just, fade away, at least for a little while.

"Never mind!" she said, a warm smile on her face. "I will help you to remember it again!"

"I don't want to play it again! You should not interfere in my business. I warned you before, didn't I?" he said firmly.

Hinata started to play another song, moving her hands fluently on the piano keys, "I just want to be your friend." She reminded Naruto.

"How many times should I tell you? I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Your-Friend!"

Hinata smiled at his words. "And I've told you, it's okay." She said softly.

They were silent for a while, looking at each other.

"You know there's something that interests me when we're at the music store." Hinata said.

Naruto smirked. "Why? You've never seen anyone stealing before?"

She shook her head and said, "You could've steal any CDs, but why did you choose _The Sound of Music_?"

The way she observed him made Naruto nervous. "'I like one of the songs in it." He admitted.

"Which song?" Hinata said, looking at him softly.

"Do-Re-Mi." He replied.

Hinata nodded. She started playing the song and sang:

**Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name, I called myself  
Far, a long long way to run**

**Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow sew  
Tea, I drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do**

When Naruto heard the song, it reminded him of his past. He walked slowly towards Hinata and sat beside her.

"It's a long time since I heard this song." He said quietly. "Mom always played it for me when I was little. And you...sounded so like her. Soft and gentle."

When the song ended, Hinata looked at him with a friendly look.

"Can you play it again?" asked Naruto.

Without replying, she played and sang the song again.

Old memories started to play in his mind, happy memories and also the bad memories. The time when his mother left him. All of that make him want to cry again. The feelings are back. Hurt. Angry. Disappointment. Sadness. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. He pressed the piano keys in front of him loudly, wanting to stop Hinata's playing.

She stopped playing. "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked at her. "In your opinion, can someone be loved and hated at the same time?" he asked. Hinata didn't answer.

Naruto rose from his seat and ran out of the room.

* * *

Hinata was stunned. One minute he seemed to be calm beside her, but something made him angry.

When she said that she envy him, she wasn't kidding. The first time he appeared in this room, she could feel something about him that interested her. When she watched him playing football the other day, the feeling got stronger.

Naruto was the only person that didn't treat me like she was weak, even though she had already told him about her disease.

Naruto ran towards his class, panting. The more memories kept appearing, the more it bothered him. Because, no matter how much he hated his mother, he still missed her.

All day, his mind was distracted. When the teachers were teaching, Naruto didn't pay any attention. When they asked him a question, he didn't answer. They were all mad at him, but he didn't care.

When they scolded him, he kept quiet. To top it all off, he pretended to be sleeping and played with his pen. Seeing that, the teacher told him to stand outside the class. Naruto gave her a mocking smile, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Then, he walked casually out of class.

In the next class, he also didn't pay attention and he purposely sleep in class.

* * *

During lunch, he stayed in class.

"Guess who got the highest mark in last week's Mathematics test?" One of his classmates in front of him asked his friend.

"Who?" asked his friend.

"Hyuuga Hinata! The girl from class 5-A," he said. "She's really great!"

"Doesn't she always get the highest marks? She's also the champion from a piano competition last week, right?"

"Whoa! It'll be great if I have a brain like hers! Then, my mother won't scold me all the time!"

"Hey! Your mom's not the only one. My mom said she will cut my allowance if I fail the exam!"

The conversation of the two made him think. Obviously Hinata was a really smart student. "So not only is she a busybody, a teacher's pet and a piano champion...but she's also a smart student?" sighed Naruto. "She's a true model student indeed!" Naruto mocked.

He wanted to know what his two classmates would think if he told them that Hinata wanted to be his friend. He was sure that they would not believe him.

There was just one thing that had been bothering him. Just now, for a few moments, he felt really touched by Hinata's playing and singing. Not to mention the soft look that she gave him. Something that he rarely felt nowadays.

**RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

When school finally ended, Naruto walked out of his class and ran towards the school gates. He knew that today he would have to clean the toilets as a punishment because he skipped class yesterday, but he wasn't going to do it. Who did they think he was?

After school, Kakashi made his way to the toilets. There wasn't anyone inside. He was very disappointed and slowly left. He had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't show up, but he hoped. Sighing, Kakashi walked away, a look of disappointment on his face.

Not long after Kakashi left, Hinata was seen walking towards the toilets too. She looked for Naruto but he wasn't there. Hinata was silent as his words when they first met rang in her ears.

"_You don't have to be friendly to me,"_

"_Why?"_

"_You will know 1 or 2 more weeks from now, the time when you will say goodbye to me!"_

Now Hinata knew what he meant.

* * *

**Is it good? I'm sure there are some grammar mistakes in this story. Well, at least someone would tell me if I do. Hey guyz, have you read  
the story DARE by FaintFalconHunter. Its a NejiTen story. Really cool. Go check it out. Oh yeah.. don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. A True Friend

**Yo!!! I know what you're thinking.. "Why in the world that this girl take so long to write the story?" Ya you might don't wanna here my excuse coz it's kinda lame. Anyways I forgot to tell you guys something bout this story. This story is originally from a novel that I read. My friends said that the novel is good but sad ending. I want to twist it a bit to become a NaruHina story... I know I should have told this at the first chapter but it just occurred to me now =x Enjoy the chapter...**

**P/S: Sorry bout the late update .**

**I still don't own Naruto! Aarrgghh!**

* * *

Naruto looked at his houce with a blank look. His house is big alright, but no happiness in it. Even when his mother was here, he still felt lonely. Many people would really want to switch places with him because of all the luxury, but, Naruto certainly didn't want any of this luxury.

After putting his schoolbag in his room, Naruto changed his clothes, getting ready to go out. When he saw that there was no money in his wallet, he went to his father's bedroom. He only went into the bedroom if he needed money. He opened the cupboard and drawers but couldn't find what he needed.

He walked towards the table. He opened the drawer. No money. But there is a credit card and a gold watch. Naruto smiled. He took the credit card and wore the golden watch. 'I wonder what Dad will do if I max this credit card in one day.' He thought. 'Well, only one way to find out.' He smirked.

When he was closing the drawer, his eyes caught an invitation card in there.

Curiosity filled within him. He took the card and read the content. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just read. He took a deep breath, trying to cool his anger. He failed. Naruto clenched his fist and yelled loudly. Not to mention the string of curses.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He looked at the phone darkly as if it's the phone's fault all of this happened. Hi s mother was calling him again. 'Like I was going to answer it.' He thought.

After trying 3 times to call Naruto and didn't succeed, his mother finally decided to text him.

'_Call me. I need 2 talk 2 u.'_

Naruto read the text message and deleted it. Then, he turned off his phone. He's really angry at his mother now. He stomped his way towards the living room and sat on the sofa waiting for his father impatiently.

* * *

When he got back from work that day, Minato was surprised when he saw Naruto was waiting for him.

"Anything wrong, Naruto?" Minato put his bag and keys on the table walked towards Naruto.

Naruto threw the invitation card that he found on the table. Minato looked at the card with a pale face.

"What's this, Dad?" He asked coldly.

"Naruto..."He said weakly.

"How long did you plan on keeping this secret?" he asked cynically. "I wonder when you are planning to tell me about this."

"Naruto..." Minato tried to calm Naruto down. "I was really going to tell you tomorrow."

"Liar!" Naruto shouted. "The invitation was sent last week! Why didn't you tell me then, huh?! I hate you, Dad!"

He ran out of the house and slammed the door. Minato sat on the sofa. He looked at the invitation card in front of him and sighed. He realized that sooner or later Naruto would know about the engagement. He just got to find the right moment. But now, it's too late.

* * *

Naruto arrived at a mall not long after.

He went into a restaurant inside the mall. A few moments later, a waiter gave him the menu.

"I want everything that's in the menu." Naruto said.

"Everything?" The waiter asked, confused.

"Yes, everything! Now!" He said loudly.

The waiter walked away, not saying another word. Naruto took his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and start smoking. He forgot how many times he had smoked that day, but his mind was still filled with thoughts. His heart still felt disturbed.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything. When he opened his eyes again, the table was piled with different kinds of food and drinks.

He stood up and walked towards the cashier. He took out his father's credit card. When she gave him the receipt, he easily copied Minato's signature. He was used to copying the signature. He usually used it for the report card. After that, he walked out of the restaurant without touching the food.

* * *

_The next day..._

Hinata went to Naruto's classroom.

Hinata's appearance in the class made all the students in the class looked at her. She looked around the classroom but couldn't find the person she was looking for.

"Excuse me." She said to a boy. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

The boy was astonished. "I don't know. He didn't come to class today."

Disappointment filled inside of her. 'Why did he skip school again?' She sighed mentally.

"Arigatou." She said softly and went out of the class.

That day she only went to school for half of the day because she have her medical examination at the hospital. Hinata really hoped that she will find Naruto that day. She can't explained the feelings she felt when she met him. One thing for certain, it's not disappointment.

* * *

When Hinata went out of the school, Kyosuke Takumi, her family's chauffeur, was waiting for her in front of the school gates. "Ohaiyou, Takumi-san." She greeted.

"Ohaiyou, Hinata-sama."

Takumi had been her family's chauffeur ever since she was born, so he knew practically everything about Hinata and he sympathize the girl. He still remembers when she was little. She would always cry if her parents want to bring her to the hospital.

She would run every time a doctor came or she would ask to be taken to a place that no one would find her. The middle-aged man sympathize the girl. Someone as kind, smart and beautiful as Hinata shouldn't have this dangerous disease.

After opening the door for Hinata, Takumi started the engine and drove towards Fire Medical Centre.

* * *

On their way to the hospital, Hinata saw Naruto went inside a snooker club.

"Takumi-san, stop here." Hinata said suddenly to the chauffeur.

He stopped the car at a parking lot nearby.

"What's wrong, Hinata-sama?" he asked worriedly.

"Takumi-san, you wait here for a while, kay?" Then she went out of the car.

Hinata walked towards the snooker club and went inside. She saw Naruto at a snooker table. When he realized that someone was nearing him, he turned. Hinata again. She's one of the people he didn't want to meet today.

"What are you doing here?!" He snapped. "Get out! I don't want to see you!"

Hinata looked at him. "Why did you skipped school today?" She asked.

Naruto focused towards a ball, ignoring Hinata. He thrust the ball till it was out of the table and it hit Hinata at her arm.

"Why are you being such a busybody?" Naruto said coldly.

Hinata picked up the ball that fell beside her put it back on the table. She watched Naruto closely for a few seconds without saying a word.

Naruto who felt uneasy when he was being watched like that slammed the cue he was holding and walked towards the girl.

"Are you any good in playing snooker?"

"No."

"Do you have any money to bet?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted.

"To meet you." She said softly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Naruto snorted. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"Fine. If you don't want to get out of here, I don't care."

Naruto looked at the person he was playing snooker with. "Come on, let's finish this."

"What are we betting on?" He asked.

Naruto looked at his father's gold watch and threw it at him. "If you win, you can take this gold watch."

"If I lose?"

"You still can take the watch. An interesting offer don't you think?"

"Win or lose I will still get the watch?" The man said nodding his head. He examined the watch. His eyes were trained to recognise valuable objects. He was sure that the watch he's holding is made from genuine gold.

"Deal!" He said.

Naruto took his cue and was about to thrust the ball when Hinata gripped his hand.

"Aren't you tired of hurting yourself?" She asked gently.

Naruto yanked his hand away.

"Enough! I can't stand this anymore! What? Do you think you know me so well when you only met me once or twice? Don't you think just coz you're a girl I won't hit you! I don't care!"

He pointed his finger at her. "You want me to do it? You want me to hit you so I would be expelled?!"

Hinata was quiet and just looked at Naruto.

After a while, Naruto started to get uneasy,and a bit..._.guilty. _But he got over it as fast as it came. He took out a cigarette.

"You want to try one?" Naruto asked, smirking handing a cigarette to Hinata. "Since you already have that disease of yours, what's wrong if you smoke just one, ne?"

Hinata took the cigarette and threw it into the dustbin. "Your heart seems to be rebellious today."

"You said that you want to be my friend?" he asked as if he's mocking her. "Then stay and play snooker here with me!"

Hinata was going to take the challenge but she remembered that Takumi's waiting for her. "Sorry, I can't play today. I have other matters to attend to."

Naruto laughed loudly. "I should've known! Of course you have to go to tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm here playing snooker! Be my guest! I don't care! It's good actually. I can't wait to get out of that damn school!"

Hinata looked at him sadly. "You're wrong. I'm not going to tell anyone about where you go"

Naruto chuckled. "I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone! Get out of here!" He ordered.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I hope that e will meet at school tomorrow." Then, she walked to the door.

Naruto smiled bitterly. "Don't get your hopes _too_ high, model student. If I go to school tomorrow, I will cause chaos and mayhem again. Then you will be disappointed and I don't think your heart can handle it!"

Hinata turned and looked at him again. "Why don't you just come to school tomorrow and we'll see?" After that Hinata opened the door and went out of there.

She got into the car.

"Come on, let's go, Takumi-san." Hinata said tiredly.

He have never seen Hinata acting weird like that before.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Hinata answered, trying to calm herself. "Let's go to the hospital. Tou-san is waiting for us."

Takumi started the engine and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto didn't feel like playing anymore after watching Hinata leave. He threw the cue on the table. "I don't want to play anymore." He said. When he's out of the snooker club, he sighed.

He knew that he had been rude towards Hinata. But he had told the girl many times already. Naruto still didn't understand why Hinata wants to be friends with him when he, obviously, don't want to be friends with her.

There's something in the look that she gave him that made him feel guilty. It's as if Hinata knows what he is thinking, see what's in his heart. A while ago, Naruto believed that Hinata wouldn't tell Kakashi-sensei about their encounter in the snooker club.

'Alright, model student. Tomorrow I will make some kind of chaos again and we'll see how far you're willing to be my friend.' Naruto said mentally.

* * *

It was dark by the time Naruto reached home after he had been out the whole day. As usual Minato waited for him in the living room.

"Where were you, Naruto?" asked Minato. "I just got a call from your school. You skipped school again didn't you?"

He looked at his father coolly. "Why? That's not new, dad."

Minato took a deep breath. "Why are you still like this, Naruto? Why can't you change?"

"Exactly!" Naruto said. "I don't want to change!"

Minato opened his mouth to say something but the phone's ringing stopped him from doing so. "Stay there! I'm not through with you yet!"

He answered the phone. "Hello?"

For a while he listens to what the caller is saying. "Yes, that's right." Minato said. "Yesterday I made a report that my credit card was missing."

A few seconds later he looks very confused. "What do you mean? My card had just been used? But I didn't use it. I'm sure that it had been stolen."

Naruto calmly walked towards his father and ended the call. Just like that.

"What are you doing, Naruto? I was talking!"

He took his father's credit card from his pocket and put it on the phone table. "I was the one who took your credit card. Oh and I'm the one who used it at a restaurant in a mall."

Minato was shocked. "How could you do that, Naruto? How dare you steal from me!"

"You're not supposed to be surprise, dad!" he said. "Maybe someday I will get thrown in jail!"

Immediately Minato slapped his son but he regret what he did just as quick as he started it.

Naruto touched his cheek and laughed. "Come on, dad! Do it again! Surely you want to do this since forever!"

Mianto looked at his son sadly. "I didn't mean that, Naruto. But you are out of control. I'm confused and didn't know what to do. I thought that moving to a new place and a new house, you would get new friends as well as a new life."

Naruto chuckled. "Start a new life? The only reason you want to move here is because you want to open a new branch for your new, damned hotel!"

"That's not true!" He protest.

"As if five hotels weren't enough!" Naruto said. "Now you want to add another, right?" Naruto smiled cynically at his father.

"It looks like no matter what I said you wouldn't hear it." Minato looked at Naruto sadly. "I just want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. I hope that one day you will understand that, Naruto,"

"I'm tired, dad!" Naruto said. "I don't want to hear your empty words anymore!"

"Naruto..." He called but Naruto's already walking up the stairs to his room.

"Oh yeah, one more thing!" He said while turning to look at his father. "I also took your gold watch that's in your drawer. I don't think you will see the watch again, ever!"

"Narutooooo!" He yelled in disappointment. Not because of his watch, but because of his son...

Naruto went into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Downstairs, believe it or not, there were tears falling down Minato's face.

Another day goes by with yet again, a huge fight...

* * *

The next morning Naruto had already planned out 101 ways to do at school so he would get expelled. There's an odd feeling that he felt when he thought that he might not be able to see Hinata again. Like it or not, Hinata was the only one who ever cared about him. There was no one who would dare to even come near him.

When the school bell that indicates class is about to start rings, Kakashi-sensei talked to Naruto.

"When it's lunch time meet me in my office!" he said strictly. "You skipped school yesterday to go to the snooker club didn't you? Try to think what kind of punishment that is fit for you!"

Afetr he said that, Kakashi-sensei left him.

Naruto was surprised yet at the same time angry after hearing wat his class teacher said.

* * *

"_Trust Hinata?! How stupid I am to actually trust that diseased girl!"_ Yelled Naruto in his mind. "_Everyone is the same! Can't be trusted. What kind of friend is that? She just wants to be the teachers' favourite student."_ Naruto thought.

When it's lunch time, on his way to Kakashi's office, he passed by Hinata's class. Hinata was sitting alone while writing something in her book at the moment.

"I really look highly of you, Hinata!" His words filled with sarcasm. "How could you become a little devil like this? Pretending wanting to be my friend, ha!"

Hinata didn't understand what Naruto was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Still acting like your innocent! Your acting is really convincing! You told Kakashi-sensei that I went to the snooker club yesterday!"

Now it's Hinata's turn to be surprised. She put down her pen and looked at Naruto. Her face was serious. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Liar!" he yelled. "He told me this morning to meet him at his office now! If it's not you, who else, huh?!"

"I didn't rat you out!" Hinata said firmly.

"I don't believe you!" Naruto walked out of her class. "I came here just to tell you this. And trust me, this is the last time that you will ever see me because surely that I will be expelled today! You must be happy, right?"

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata.

Her yelling made him stop at his tracks but he didn't turn around.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I wasn't the one who told Kakashi-sensei. You are my friend. I don't want you to go away from here!"

Naruto turned around and saw the sadness in her eyes. "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"

After that he walked away to meet Kakashi at his office.

* * *

_In the office... [again]_

"Have a sit, Naruto."

Naruto sat in front of his teacher.

"Do you admit that you skipped school and went to play snooker yesterday?"

"That's right!" said Naruto. "You want to kick me out of this school, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "You think that I would expel you? I have not given up yet, Naruto. To expel you from this school is the last step that I would take to punish you. I want to give you a chance. So starting from this day you are going to clean the toilets for a whole six weeks!"

"I rather been expel, really." Naruto said calmly.

"I know." Kakashi said while laughing. "But I like this punishment better. If you don't want to do it, I will add another two weeks time until you are prepared to do it!"

Naruto felt uneasy.

"If you have no more questions, you can go now." He said.

Naruto stand up and walked towards the door.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Naruto," Kakashi added, "Next time if you want to play snooker, don't do it near my house. I will know about it you know."

Naruto stop dead on his tracks. "You mean you saw me at the snooker club yesterday?"

"Yes."

Naruto laughed. "Wow! I never thought that you would skip school too, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi glared at him. "I didn't come to school yesterday because I have some family affair to be tended to. I didn't skip school, Naruto. I really want to see you change, Naruto. I hope that you would fulfil this punishment that I had told you to do!"

Naruto snorted. But now he knows that Hinata wasn't the one who told Kakashi. Kakashi knows it because he saw him using his own eyes. It looks like he had misunderstood the girl.

* * *

After school, he passed Hinata's class and saw that she was sitting while daydreaming, it seems. The class was empty because all the other students have gone home. He walked towards Hinata and stand in front of her.

"You weren't the one who told sensei about yesterday." said Naruto. It's more of a statement really.

Hinata snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at Naruto, a shocked expression visible on her face.

"I did said that, right?"

"I'm sorry."

Hinata was surprised that he would apologize. She smiled softly at him.

She stood up and holds her bag. "So I won't be seeing you around coz you get expelled?"

Naruto chuckled. "Actually I wasn't expelled. I have only been told to clean the toilets for six weeks."

Hinata laughed. "Six weeks? That's a long time you know. Will you do it?"

He grinned. "Nope!"

"Pity!"

"Why?"

"Because I could accompany you while you clean the toilets."

* * *

After that, Naruto cleaned the toilets with Hinata accompanying him. They didn't realise that Kakashi was watching them from afar and smiling.

Hinata watched Naruto that was cleaning the toilets happily. Suddenly he laugh.

"Why did you laugh?" asked Hinata out of curiosity.

"I was thinking about what you said the other day!" said Naruto.

"Which one?"

"You said that your world only revolves around the hospital. Now I think that my world only revolves around toilets! At least for now anyway." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Hinata chuckled when she heard that. "You wouldn't be doing this in the first place if you didn't do anything wrong."

"True." He said lazily. "But I think that I will do it again."

"Stop hurting yourself." Hinata said seriously. "It's not good. I once did that when I was twelve. My father won't let me play at the park with the others because I'm sick. The whole day I throw a tantrum. When I saw my parents cry, I stopped it immediately and realised that they were sad 'bout me as well."

Naruto was speechless when he hears Hinata's story. Naruto imagined a 12-year old Hinata throw a tantrum because she can't play like a normal child should.

While he himself might had having fun in the park with his mom and dad. Memories about his mom made Naruto feel sad again.

"My parents divorced a year ago. I'm not close with my dad but my mom left me with him. I hate them!" said Naruto sadly.

"_So that's why..."_ thought Hinata.

"I was really angry and tried my best to hurt my dad and the people I met."

"You're actually hurting yourself." Hinata commented.

Naruto nodded. "Two days ago I found an invitation for my mom's engagement. My mom is going to be engaged in another country. That's why I was so angry and skipped school to go to the snooker club." explained Naruto.

"But no matter how much I hate her, I still miss her..." Naruto said quietly.

"If you miss her why don't you go to her engagement party?" asked Hinata softly.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not ready to face her yet." He put back the mop to its place.

"Don't make a decision so hasty." said Hinata. "You will know the perfect time to meet her."

"When that time comes, I'm sure that I'll be ready!" Naruto said confidently.

Hinata smiled. "Are you done cleaning?"

"Yup!"

"Okay." said Hinata. "I will go home now. Takumi-san, our chauffeur, probably have waited a long time now. Want me to give you a ride home?"

He shook his head. "Don't bother. I can go home by myself."

"See you tomorrow." She said. She turned at walked towards the school gates.

"Hinata!"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I want to be your friend!" he said loudly.

Hinata walked towards Naruto again. "Thank you!"

"I just want to know one thing." added Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The reason is exactly the reason why you want to be friends with me. No one would want to be friends with a diseased girl like me. I will cause them too much trouble."

"And no one would be friends with a undisciplined, naughty bad boy like me!"

They both smiled.

"Goodbye!" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata until she's out of his sight. For the first time that year, he felt genuinely happy.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? I like the part when they become friends. Now originally the novel is only about friendship. I will do more twisting to turn it into a more than friendship story. I should try deciding when they should be a couple. There are so many scenes to choose from!**

**Anyways R&R guys!!! I'll try to make a new chapter soon! Probably not hard since now is the holidays. Oh yeah one more thing. Review!!! You can complain if you want but review review review!!!!**


	6. The Bet

**You guys!!! Why so little reviews for the previous chapter? T_T is it because of the late update? I did say I'm sorry... or did I? . I don't have much to say for this chapter... though it does explain another side of Hinata that might surprise you. The keyword "might" depends on who read my summary which wrote "OOC". Oh well enjoy the chapter~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor do I own the novel I took the ideas for this story from.**

* * *

A week later, early in the morning Hinata saw Naruto writing something on a piece of paper in their school garden. Hinata greeted him.

"What are you writing?" Hinata asked curiously.

When she saw a Science book in front of him and the writing on that piece of paper, she understood.

"Hey are you copying that book for today's test?"

"Yea."

Hinata sighed, disappointed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't study yesterday."

"But that's not a reason to cheat in the test!" Hinata frowned slightly.

"Oh come on!" Naruto looked at Hinata with a smiling face and continued, "I guess all your life you never cheated, do you?"

Hinata shook her head. "Never." She said seriously.

Naruto knows that she was telling the truth. "You should try it. I can teach you so you won't get caught!"

"I don't want to cheat ever, Naruto. I respect honest people even though they get low marks."

"Wouldn't it be great if you get high marks without people knowing that you're cheating?" Naruto said in a playful tone.

"I can't convince you to not cheat in this test, can I?" she said finally.

"Yup! Look, Hinata. I know you're disappointed but this test is important for me. This is my first test since I got in this school. If I get low marks, Kakashi-sensei will tell my dad. I can't hear more of his babbling anymore, kay?"

"Because I can't convince you to not cheat..." Hinata said while trying to think of something, "how about a bet?"

Naruto seems interested from hearing her suggestion. "What bet?"

Hinata points her finger to some flowers near Naruto. "I will pluck one flower. If the petals are even in number, you can cheat. I won't stop you. But if the number of petals is odd, you can't cheat. Not now, not ever!"

Naruto laughed hearing that. "Wow, now that's a tough bet!"

"Are you willing to or not?" she challenged.

"Heh do you think I'm a coward? All right I'll take that bet but I have my own conditions too. If it's even that means I win. So I want you to call me Naruto-sama and bow to me _every time we meet_ until the end of the year!"

"Huh?!" Hinata was surprised. "Naruto-sama? Why in the world would I call you that?"

"Does that mean you want to call off the bet, _Hinata_?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"No!" she said. "It's just that that condition is insane!"

"Maybe, but this is the only way I can enjoy the rest of the year. Besides it's nice to feel like I have a servant!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata was quiet, thinking about Naruto's conditions.

"Well...? Is the bet on?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Hinata saw the shine in his eyes. She smiled. "Of course it is. But remember, you can't break your promise!"

"The same goes for you!" Naruto said not wanting to give up.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She plucked one of the flowers behind Naruto.

She opened her eyes again. One by one she plucked the petals. Finally the last petal was at the ground.

Hinata smiled happily while Naruto was frowning, the look of regret visible on his face. The numbers of petals are odd.

"I win!" she said with a smile on her face. "So. You. Can't. Cheat." She said the words in some kind of singing tone, one by one.

She held out her hand, asking for the paper that's filled with all kind of science formulas that Naruto wrote so hard before.

He gives her the note while he mumbled a string of curses.

"A promise is a promise!" Hinata said.

"Yea yea whatever. Don't think that I take your victory happily!"

T he bell that shows that class is starting rings. Even if Naruto want to protest he wouldn't succeed seeing that the test is going to start soon. There wouldn't be enough time to make another copy of the notes.

Hinata smiled. "I will meet you during lunch later." She waved her hand at Naruto. "Good luck!!"

Hinata left Naruto who is currently complaining to himself.

A few seconds later, when he read the question paper that his teacher gave, he was really disappointed. At that moment he knew that he will get very, _very _low marks.

* * *

_During lunch..._

Hinata came to Naruto's class to see him. "So? How was the test?"

Naruto sighed. "I should thank you because I'm very sure that I will get low marks!"

Hinata giggled. "That's your fault for not studying!"

Naruto frowned.

* * *

When the test paper was given back to the students the next day, Naruto looked at his test paper ruefully. A big red-coloured "3" was visible at the top-right corner of the paper. This time Kakashi-sensei will surely tell his father about his result. He has to get ready to hear the scolding that he wouldn't want to hear.

"_Why in the world that I make that bet with Hinata?" _ He complained in his mind.

That day he was sent to Kakashi's office again. He looked around the room. _I think I entered this office way too many times."_ He thought.

"So, Naruto..." said Kakashi-sensei, "ready to explain as to why you failed the test? You are the only student that failed!"

"I didn't study, sensei." Naruto explained, emotionless.

Kakashi-sensei took a deep breath. "Are the test questions too hard?"

"I don't know." Naruto said truthfully. "You're gonna tell my dad?" Actually that topic interests him more.

"All right," Kakashi-sensei said, "I will give you one more chance. Tomorrow you will retake the test. If your marks are still low, I won't hesitate to tell your dad about it."

Naruto never imagined that his sensei would say that. "Why do you want to give me this chance?"

Kakashi-sensei smiled. "I appreciate your honesty to not cheat, Naruto. You could've did that yesterday but you didn't. Based on the report from your older schools, you will cheat when you have the chance. I think you deserve a second chance. Make sure that this time you study hard. You can go now."

Naruto stood up and went towards the door.

"Naruto." Kakashi-sensei called him a few seconds before he stepped out of the office.

Kakashi-sensei looked at him and asked, "I just want to ask, why didn't you cheat?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Because I lost the bet." He walked away, leaving Kakashi confused with what he just said.

* * *

"How many marks did you get?" Hinata asked Naruto when school was over. He showed his test paper to Hinata.

"Wow!" Hinata shook her head. "This is the lowest mark that I have ever seen!"

Naruto sighed.

"What did your teacher said?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"He will give me one more chance to retake the science test tomorrow." explained Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "This is good news!"

"I can't believe I have to face another test!" Naruto said regretfully.

Hinata tried to make him calm. "If you want I can help you study for the test."

He turned towards Hinata, confused. "You want to help me? How many marks did you get?" Naruto asked.

Hinata laughed. "Of course my marks are higher than yours!"

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. As fast as lightning he grabbed Hinata's bag and opened the contents. Naruto found the science test paper he was looking for.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hinata asked confused. Naruto ignored her. "Naruto-kun!!"

"Relax. I just want to see your marks." He explained. Obviously he didn't realise that Hinata just called him with a suffix. "Ahhh... now I know. You got the highest marks! I don't get why you are trying to become a model student."

"I want to be a doctor, just like my father." said Hinata shortly. "And to be a doctor, I think I should get really great marks!"

Naruto was stunned hearing Hinata's answer. He never thought that someone like Hinata still make her ambition a doctor.

"You want to be a doctor?" Naruto asked as if he didn't hear what Hinata just said.

"Yes!" Hinata said. "Everyone have an ambition of their own, right?"

"I don't have one. I don't know what I want to be in the future."

Hinata looked at Naruto softly. "Don't worry. You will know it one day, Naruto-kun."

"You seem pretty confident." Naruto smiled.

"I am always confident!" Hinata said.

Then Naruto suddenly realised something.

"Hey since when did you call me 'Naruto-kun'?!"

Hinata giggled. "Just now, _Naruto-kun_."

"Why the sudden addition of the suffix?"

"Well...I figured that since we're friends now I should try calling you with that suffix." Hinata smiled happily.

"_She is a lot like mom... that's for certain."_ Naruto thought. He smiled inwardly.

"Well enough of this conversation. How 'bout we go to the library to study together?" Hinata asked.

"You don't want to go home?" asked Naruto, astonished.

Hinata shook her head. "I want to teach until you become really smart!"

Naruto laughed. "I think that would take a _long_ time, Hinata."

"It doesn't matter." said Hinata while walking towards the library. "Today I have no activities to do. Rather than going home and staying in my room the whole day, it would be good for me to stay here with you."

Naruto was touched by her words, not that he would admit it.

"I'm glad that you're willing to accompany me, Hinata." Naruto said when they entered the school's library. They choose a table that was still empty and sat there.

Hinata smiled a secret, sort of _devilish_ smile. "Actually I want to see you suffer when studying. Oh and one more thing, I want to remind you that your perfection is my priority as a teacher. That means you are not leaving this library until you finish this exercise."

Naruto looked at the exercise questions in front of her. "Huh?! 3 pages? That's a lot!" Obviously 3 pages isn't that much but looking at his test marks, it would probably took him a good 1 hour to finish only half of the exercise.

Hinata smiled that smile again. "Yes! I already said that you can't go out of here unless you finish all this exercise."

Naruto looked at Hinata. His forehead wrinkled, his lips pouted.

* * *

When Naruto saw his science test marks two days later, he heaved a sigh of relief. Even though the value of number 40 is not a perfect value, at least Kakashi-sensei won't call his father to tell him 'bout a bad result. And that clearly made Naruto very happy.

Hinata looked at Naruto's marks and shook her head. "After all the hard work I did to teach you, this is the only marks you get?"

"Well, I've tried my best."

"So what's more to be said?" Hinata said. "It's not the teacher's fault but the student himself."

"I have studied like hell until I had a major headache and my eyes were red. Plus my hand was almost paralyzed!" Naruto protested.

Hinata registered what had happen at the library the other day in her mind. She smiled. "You look so funny that time, Naruto-kun!"

"I think I will never, _ever_ want to be tutored by you, Hinata! It seems that you misunderstand the word 'tutor' and 'torture'!"

"Then next time don't get lower marks." She replied casually.

"Being tutored by you is like a nightmare!" Naruto said and he shuddered. "Who would've ever thought that a petite, sweet, innocent girl like you could be so scary when it comes to tutoring? Or should I say it again... "Torturing"!"

Hearing that, Hinata giggled with a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. Due to the compliment that Naruto just gave her. It's amazing how he made her blush when he didn't even realised he was making her to.

Naruto just looked at her. He hoped that Hinata will always be happy like this every day. Smiling and laughing always....

* * *

Sadly his hopes didn't last long because the next week Naruto found Hinata looking gloomy and kind of spaced out in her class during lunch.

"Hey, what's with you?" asked Naruto.

Hinata just kept quiet.

"Hey..." his voice turned softer now. He sat on an empty chair in front of Hinata. He squeezed Hinata's hand lightly and asked again, "Is something wrong?"

Hinata looked into Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"I had a quarrel with my father this morning..." she said quietly.

Naruto was surprised when he heard that. To him this is too strange. He's used to quarrel with his father every day but as far as he knows, Hinata never had a quarrel with her parents before.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Hinata's hands still in his.

"This morning my father said that I've got to go through another examination after school. I said that I don't ever want to do it again." Hinata said. The way she talks really shows that she's stressed.

"But you want to recover from this disease, right?" asked Naruto, confused.

Hinata wrinkled her forehead. "I had been through many examinations and medical treatments my whole life, Naruto-kun. There's not much different from myself when I was young and now..."

"So you're saying you give up?" he said harshly, letting go of her hand.

"I'm tired with all of it, Naruto-kun!"

This is the first time Naruto had ever seen Hinata sad. He didn't know what to do because he never felt what his only friend felt. But it doesn't mean that he don't know that the medical treatments are very important to her.

If she decided to stop the examinations and treatments, it means that there's no chance Hinata will ever recover from her disease. He knows that Hinata's bored already facing all of this.

"Hinata..." Naruto said quietly, "I don't know what you're feeling right now but don't you want to be cured from this dangerous disease?"

"Of course I do!" she responds. "I just wish that I don't have to go through all those endless examinations."

Naruto understood what the petite girl in front of him feels. "So you don't want to go to the hospital today?"

She shook her head.

"Such a pity!" Naruto said, taking a deep breath.

"Why?" Hinata asked, perplexed.

"Naruto said calmly, "Because I'm willing to accompany you."

Hinata smiled softly.

* * *

After school, Naruto went to the hospital with Hinata. The whole ride to Fire Medical Centre, the two of them talked about their lives and laughed a lot. Takumi looked at them, smiling. This is the first time he had ever seen Hinata laughed like this, and this is all because of the boy beside her.

When he first saw Naruto, he was surprised because Hinata had a friend that looks _different_, a one of a kind boy. But now he saw that they're very compatible. _"They would make a great couple."_ Takumi thought, chuckling softly.

Hinata never thought that she will go to the hospital today, or ever again. The words that Naruto spoke to her had touched her feelings and made her don't want to give up yet. She felt that she is no longer alone.

* * *

_At Fire Medical Centre..._

Hiashi was surprised when he saw her daughter at the hospital. Didn't she say that she wouldn't want to go to the hospital ever again this morning?

"Princess?" he said, still surprised.

Hinata looked at her father apologetically. "I'm sorry that I quarrelled with you this morning, tou-san. I'm ready to continue my examination now."

Hiashi felt very happy after hearing what Hinata said. Only then did he realise the boy next to Hinata.

As if she's reading her father's mind, she introduced Naruto to him. "Tou-san, this is Naruto-kun, my schoolmate."

Hiashi smiled. "_So this is the special someone she was talking about the other day." _He thought. Hiashi looked at Naruto carefully. "_Naruto-kun, eh? But this boy looks 'unique'. He is definitely not the 'just-a-friend' friend."_

"Hello, Naruto." He greeted.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san." Said Naruto politely. **(A/N: weird right? XD) **"Pleased to meet you."

"Me too." Hiashi, smiling. Then he looked back at Hinata, "Should we do the examination now, princess?"

"Tou-san..." Hinata said, "Can Naruto come with me?"

Hiashi looked at Hinata, and then turned towards Naruto. "Sure."

First of all, Hinata was taken to a room to take her blood. Naruto was next to her when she held her arm to a waiting nurse with a needle in her hand. Naruto looked at Hinata's arm; there are a lot of markings of where she had been injected before. And now there's one more to be added.

Naruto looked sad. He didn't know what he had to say to Hinata. So he just stood closer to Hinata's bed and watched Hinata with a smile on his face.

Hinata looked at him softly. Her pearly-white eyes are as if saying "Thank you."

__________________________________________________________________________________When all the examinations are done, Hinata led Naruto to the cafeteria. Then she looked at him without blinking her eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto. He felt uneasy when he was being stared at like that.

"Nothing." Hinata said. "I just remembered when I first saw you. Never had I seen a boy like you. You were like a wild man that's just escaped from a jungle! With your messy uniform and your rebellious attitude, it's kind of weird."

Naruto laughed. "Well, of course! I purposely want the school to kick me out on the first day I registered in it!"

* * *

An hour later, Takumi and Hinata give Naruto a ride home.

"Thanks for the ride." He said when they reached in front of his house.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata called him when he was about to get out of the car.

"Yes?"

"Oh I was just thinking that you would look more handsome without that ring at your nose." She said cheekily.

Naruto laughed.

* * *

That night Naruto lay down on his bed and thought about Hinata and his new school. This is the first time in his life during the time 1 year a few months, **(meaning from the time that his parents' divorce.) ** that he feel sort of excited to be in school. This is all because of a girl with a heart disease named Hyuuga Hinata.

"The Hinata that have a heart disease." He spoke to himself softly. "The Hinata that's trying her hardest to live..."

The next day, after he woke up, Naruto took off the ring at his nose. And when he was walking to school, he threw his pack of cigarettes in a dustbin near a bus stop.

* * *

_A week later..._

Naruto was enjoying his lunch at the school garden. He really loves a lot fresh air. Hinata was sitting in front of him and show a piece of paper to Naruto.

"What's this?" he asked while munching his food.

"This is a flyer about the 'Artistry Night' which is going to be held in a month's time." Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto is confused.

"It's like a talent show but it only involves singing, acting, playing music instruments... those kinds of things. Every year our school held this event. This time I have been elected to be the committee member!"

"Well, congratulations!" said Naruto. He took the flyer and put it on the garden's bench without reading the contents.

Hinata took back the flyer and put it in front of Naruto.

"You have to participate in it!" she said cheerfully.

He was coughing while trying to swallow his food. After he managed to do that, "No way!" he said loudly, glaring daggers at Hinata.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" she said, giggling.

"I don't have any art talents!" he tried giving an excuse.

"How do you know you don't have any talent if you didn't even try it yet?" Hinata said, not giving up.

"Well.... will there be prizes?" he said, trying to avoid the question. Truth is he had learned to play the guitar before. Not that he would tell Hinata that. She will force him to enter the Artistry Night for sure.

"No, not really." Hinata said.

"Well then, no!"

"Last week I grant your wishes for me to go to the hospital when I clearly don't want to. So now you have to grant my wish and that is for you to participate in this event! As one of the committee members, I have to make the other students to join in this Artistry Night. So far I didn't get even one student to participate!"

"That means that not everyone has art talents, Hinata."

Hinata chuckled. "This is our last event here. Next year we won't be studying here anymore. So join it okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Well you're the one to talk. What will you do on the Artistry Night?" Naruto asked, curious.

"As usual, I'll play the piano." Hinata giggled. She's happy because there are signs that he is a little attracted by this event. "So you want to join?"

Naruto smiled and then said, "Nope."

Hinata frowned. "Awww come on, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto still shook his head.

"How about you do this for our friendship?" She tried to persuade him again.

"Listen, Hinata... I don't want to participate in these kinds of events." He said. "You can ask me to do other things but not this, okay?" he continued.

"Ah... now I know." Hinata said, trying another tactic. "You're scared aren't you? Scared of standing on the stage or scared that people will laugh at you? Well what do you know... the Naruto I know is really a coward." She provoked.

Hinata tactic seems to hit the jackpot. Naruto was irritated. "Who says that I'm a coward? I'm not afraid to stand on some dumb stage! I am not a coward!"

"Is that so? Then prove it." She challenged him, happy cause her tactic is a success.

Suddenly Naruto realised that Hinata was just provoking him to enter the Artistry Night. "Whoa wait a minute... your tactic is not going to work, Hinata. I don't want to join the stupid event!"

Hinata sighed, giving up. Then suddenly she got an idea. "How about another bet? Even means that you will join it, if it's odd then you don't have to participate. Deal?"

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him suspiciously. He seems tempted. On the last bet the petals' numbers were odd. There's a chance he might win this time. Plus he didn't want Hinata to bother him all day only for this issue.

"Okay." He said finally. "But this time I'll pick the flower."

"Okay."

"If it's odd you won't talk me into this matter anymore. Remember that!"

"I promise."

Naruto plucked a flower and started to count the number of petals...

* * *

Meanwhile in a quite fancy hotel, there's a man who is looking at a picture at his table. It was the picture of his son, Naruto when he was smiling happily. Not like now. In front of the table there was a signboard that wrote _"Uzumaki Minato, Director."_

A few minutes ago he called Naruto's class teacher about his being this last 2 weeks. Minato was told that his son had got low marks but his teacher gave him another chance and this time, Naruto got better marks.

During this one year, this is the first time that a school had put Naruto in their school longer than 2 weeks. This time maybe Naruto have a chance. Even though they both are still in bad terms with each other, but at least nowadays Naruto didn't go home late like he used to do.

Minato called his secretary. "Today I want to go home early. Cancel all my appointments for today."

"Hai, Minato-sama."

Minata sighed. His success in his career is so different if compared to his personal life that is utter chaos. He realised that he spent more time on his work rather than at his home.

After the divorced with his wife, Minato had tried to spend some time for Naruto, but it seems that he's too late. Naruto won't accept him. No matter how many times he tries, it will always end up in an argument.

When he's home, Minato went upstairs, to see Naruto. He knocked on Naruto's door a few times, but there was no answer. He opened the door. The bed was still neat.

"Naruto's not home yet." He said to himself.

Minato sat on his son's bed and look around the room. Usually in Naruto's room had the smell of cigarettes, now not anymore. Minato smiled. Maybe Naruto had stopped smoking. One thing for certain, nowadays his son's attitude is different than usual.

Minato didn't know what made Naruto changed but he's thankful that his son had change for the better. Now he had to think of a way for Naruto to give him a chance to tell him what he felt.

Of course he loves his son. Who doesn't love their own children, right? Even though he didn't know how to say it through words or actions, but his love for Naruto can't be denied.

Minato smiled ironically. Who would ever think that negotiating business is so much easier than trying to communicate with his own son?

He looked at Naruto's room once more before closing the door. No smell of cigarettes in Naruto's room made him smiled happily. Naruto had changed.

* * *

**I wonder if Naruto will win? I think I don't need to say it though, you guys can pretty much guess who will win. I pity Minato... Naruto is such a jerk to him, no? I wonder when and how I'll make them on good terms. :P Anyways... like I always tell y'all, review, review, REVIEW!!!**


	7. Friends or Foes?

**Thank you for the reviews guys!!! I hope I can get more ^^ I wish all my readers will review xD Some people just read without reviewing. Heh I'm the one to talk. I read without reviewing too usually XDD Anyways here's chapter seven!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor do I own the novel I took the ideas for this story from.**

* * *

Naruto can't believe what he just counted. Even.

Hinata's smile widens. "Tomorrow after school is over, the art practice will start. You can choose what you want to perform then, kay?"

Naruto complained. "Why do I always lose?"

"Because I'm good when it comes to betting!"

"Where did you learn it?" he said weakly.

"Naruto-kun..." explained Hinata, "I always bet everyday to live and until this day I always win, right?"

Naruto was speechless when he heard what she said.

"Okay I give up." He said. "It looks like I will never win when I make a bet with you. I will join the stupid event. Don't blame me if the event will be in utter chaos!"

Hinata clapped her hands. "Oh cheer up, Naruto-kun. It's not that bad. I'm sure you can do it!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"_This is a nightmare."_ Naruto sighed mentally.

He went into room by room in the hallway where the Artistry Night's practice is held.

The first room is filled with dancing students. Seeing that they're doing some very complicated moves, Naruto was really sure that he wouldn't be able to do it. He would sprain his foot in less than 5 minutes doing those moves.

The next room are where the singers are. Either they were singing in groups or solo. He just passed by the room without even looking inside it.

Then he looked into another room which had a lot of musical instruments. _"Oh good. Maybe there's a guitar I can play in here somewhere..." _he thought. He was about to go in when someone played the drums so loud that Naruto was sure that his ears were bleeding. Naruto quickly went out of the room. _"Better I go out before I become permanently deaf!" _he said mentally.

Finally Naruto reached the last room. He put his head in the room and looked around. _Drama class. _

He quickly put his head out before the teacher in it could see him. _"Great now I have to choose the best from the worst." _

He didn't see Hinata walked up to him. She said to him, "Find anything that interests you?"

"Hinata you surprised me. If you must know, yes I do find something that interests me."

"Really? Which one?"

"Going home!"

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! You lost the bet so you must participate in one of these performances! "

"Well I was thinking of playing the guitar but the other students that played the instruments in that room is making my ears bleeding!" Naruto complained.

"You played the guitar?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Yes!"

"Well why didn't you say so earlier? Come with me!" Hinata said. Then she took Naruto's hand and walked towards another hallway.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you taking me?" Naruto yelled.

"You'll see!" Hinata said in a sing-song tone.

* * *

Soon they were in a quiet hallway.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"Well... my cousin made a band with his friends to perform on the Artistry Night. I've heard my classmates said that their guitarist had leaved the band. So when you said that you played guitar... I figured that maybe they will take you in!"

"How come your cousin's band gets to practice here while the others are practicing at the other hallway?"

"My cousin asked the teachers' permission to practice with his band here. I'm not surprised that the teachers agreed, seeing that he's really good in studies _and_ sports!"

"Are all of you Hyuugas are a teacher's pet when in school?"

Hinata giggled. "Well it's up to you what you want to think. Ahhh... here's the room." She said when they reached the end of the hallway.

Then they heard voices from the inside:

* * *

"How about we take Shikamaru?" said a boy.

"You have got to be joking, Lee. What would we do if Nara suddenly falls asleep when we're performing on stage?" They heard another voice.

"I think you're exaggerating, Sasuke-san. How could anyone fall asleep in the middle of doing a performance? Much less in a band. I mean with such a youthful activity the band is doing, how can he fall asleep?" The boy named Lee said.

"I agree with Uchiha. Nara would still be asleep even when the building is on fire." Said another voice.

"He's sleeping habit is really that bad?" Lee asked.

"Uh-huh!" both boys said.

"So unyouthful!"

* * *

"Let's go in!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Hinata I'll just go to the bathroom a while, okay?" Naruto said walking away, trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't! We're going in." Hinata opened the door and three pairs of eyes looked at the two that just came in.

"Hinata-san!! Long time no see!" A boy with a hair like an upside down bowl and bushy eyebrows said loudly.

"You too, Lee-san." She said, smiling.

"What brings you here, Hinata?" Another boy asked. He has his hair on a low ponytail and has eyes similar like Hinata's. _"This must be her cousin that she was talking about."_ Naruto thought.

"Well, Neji-niisan, uhmm... I've heard that Kiba-san had left the band and you're looking for a new guitarist, correct?"

"Yeah. So far we haven't decided who should take his place. Maybe we should convince him to come back... You should go apologize to him Lee." He said.

"Why meeeee?!" Lee wailed.

"Because, Lee, when we were discussing what song to choose you annoy him so much with your _youthful _conversation that he left the band." A boy with black-jet hair said emotionlessly.

"Why would he be annoyed with my youthful conversation? You two aren't annoyed with me."

"Because I'm used to it while Uchiha here have no emotions at all which means he doesn't care about it much." Neji said.

"Uhmm... Neji-niisan... I was thinking... maybe you could take Naruto-kun here as your guitarist?" Hinata asked timidly.

All the boy's eyes are on Naruto. "Wait... you're the boy that had a lot of discipline problems... Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked.

"That's me!" Naruto said proudly.

"I don't think we should take him in, Hyuuga." Sasuke said coldly.

"But why not, Sasuke? Hinata-san said that he can play the guitar. We need a guitarist. I vote we should take him in!!" Lee said loudly.

"Lee, this guy has a ton of discipline problems. I'm sure of it. If we put him in our band he would just put it into chaos. Plus he probably just bragged to Hinata that he can play the guitar when he actually can't." Sasuke accused.

"Are you saying that I'm a liar, chicken-ass?" Naruto yelled.

"Hmmm... maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Your small brain probably couldn't comprehend what I'm saying anyway, dobe."

"What did you say?"

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke smirked.

Soon they were glaring daggers and throwing insults at each other while Lee kept saying, "Sasuke, Naruto, stop this insults and bickering. It is VERY unyouthful."

And of course Naruto yelled at Lee also which turns the quiet room into a really noisy room.

While the three are quarrelling, Hinata pulled Neji to the corner of the room and asked him, "So can you take him in please, Neji-niisan?"

"I think Sasuke's right, Hinata. Naruto would probably cause mayhem here if he's in the band. I mean look at that." He pointed his finger towards the trio. "He just got here and they're already bickering." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't possibly take him in."

"Oh well okay then..." Hinata smiled her devilish smile. "You know Neji-niisan, I never thought I would be the one who will tell Tenten that you like her." Hinata's other side is starting to show up.

"What are you talking about? Since when did I say like Tenten?" he asked. Anyone else wouldn't probably realise it, but Hinata saw that Neji was looking a bit uneasy.

"It's because you didn't tell her yet am I going to tell her." Hinata said cheekily.

"I don't like Tenten!"

"Mmmm sure... Right I'm going to tell her anyway."

"But, but why?" Neji is starting to lose his cool.

"Well Neji-niisan, if you don't like Tenten why would you worry so much?" Hinata asked innocently.

"All right! I'm going to go find her now. She should be in the drama class." Hinata was just about to move a step away when Neji grabbed her hand.

"All right fine I do like Tenten but please don't tell her okay?" he pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I tell her, Neji-_niisan?_" Hinata asked playfully. "I'm offering you a favour here, telling Tenten that you like her."

"I want to tell her myself. It's not going to feel right if I don't tell her myself. So don't tell her, please?"

"Okay but on one condition." She said in that sing-song tone again. Hinata pointed her finger at Naruto who is amazingly still in a quarrel with Lee and Sasuke.

"Fine! I'll take him in." He frowned, letting go of Hinata's hand.

"Arigatou, Neji-niisan!" She said happily, smiling, walking out of the room.

"_I swear, that girl can really be scary sometimes."_

* * *

"You three! Stop this madness NOW!" Neji said, getting annoyed.

"Teme!"

"Hn, dobe!"

"This is no way to talk with each other. Life must be filled with youth and happiness!"

"Enough!" Neji shouted.

Naruto said, "Teme here started it."

"Me? You're the one who called me names first." He glared at Naruto.

"Enough fighting you two. Naruto, starting tomorrow you are going to practice here with us."

"Hyuuga you actually take him in?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"We don't have much choice, Uchiha. And one more thing, you two, NO quarrelling, fighting, bickering, yelling and shouting when practice, got it?"

"If teme here is quiet, then fine by me." Naruto said.

"Hn. Whatever. If I know this is going to happen I rather take Nara."

"Well, what's done is done. Tonight all of you, me including, find a song that you think we should perform on Artistry Night. Bring the lyrics including the music sheet here after school tomorrow. We will choose one of the four songs to perform, got it? "

"Hai." The other three said in unison.

"You all can go home now." Neji said.

Naruto walked out of the room last. He didn't walk towards the school gate. No. He wasn't planning of going home yet.

* * *

He went inside the music room where he knew Hinata was practicing in.

The sound of the piano that Hinata is playing filled the room. After she finished playing, Naruto clapped his hands.

"What's that song you just played?" he asked.

"A song from Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata." Hinata answered. "Why are you here, Naruto-kun? Did they take you in the band?"

"Yes they did. I can't believe you dragged me to join that band. That teme and bushy-brows sure is annoying."

Hinata giggled. "I'm sure you'll get use to them soon."

"Hey, Hinata. You're not interested in doing a duet, are you?" Naruto sat next to her.

"A duet? Meaning with you as a partner?" Hinata shuddered. "I don't think so. You will ruin my reputation as a piano player. Besides you already joined that band."

Naruto laughed."True. Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Well come on. I'll walk you to the school gates."

Hinata smiled.

* * *

_The next day, after school..._

"Okay let's analyze the songs..." Neji said. "Let's start with the song that you brought, Uchiha."

Sasuke give him some sheet of papers. "Perfect by Simple Plan?"

"Aa..." The Uchiha said.

"But isn't it a sad song? We wouldn't want the audience to cry, Sasuke!!" Lee said, with tears down his face.

"It's my favourite song." Sasuke muttered.

"Pass me the lyrics and music sheets." Naruto said.

**Perfect by Simple Plan:**

**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along**

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

**try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright**

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

Naruto's face hardened. "I don't like this song." He said darkly. _"The lyrics make me feel that I owe Dad something, geez."_

"What song did you bring, Hyuuga?" he asked.

"Here." Neji give him the papers he brought, startled by his respond after the previous song.

"'Play My Music' by Jonas Brothers. Hey I like this song! The music is really great." Naruto said, lightening up.

"I like that song too! It is filled with a whole lot of youth and energetic music!" said... Do I even need to mention who?

**Play My Music by Jonas Brothers:**

**Music**

**Turn on that radio  
****As l****oud as it can go  
****Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
****Say goodbye to all my fears  
****One good song may disappear  
****And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)**

**Hand clapping  
****Hip shaking  
****Heartbreaking  
****There's no faking  
****What you feel when you're riding home**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Music's in my soul  
****I can hear it every day, every night  
****It's the one thing on my mind  
****Music's got control  
****And I'm never letting go, no, no  
****I just want to play my music**

**Whoa (music)**

**Got my six string on my back  
****Don't need anything but that  
****Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
****So forget that fancy car  
****I don't need to go that far  
****What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah**

**Hand clapping  
****Earth shaking  
****Heartbreaking  
****There's no faking  
****What you feel when you're on a roll**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Music's in my soul  
****I can hear it every day, everynight  
****It's the one thing on my mind  
****Music's got control  
****And I'm never letting go, no, no  
****I just wanna play my music**

**I just wanna play my music**

**Can't imagine what it'd be like  
****Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
****So I can sing along**

**Music's in my soul  
****I can hear it every day, every night  
****It's the one thing on my mind  
****Music's got control  
****And I'm never letting go, no, no  
****I just wanna play my music**

**Music's in my soul  
****I can hear it every day, every night  
****It's the one thing on my mind  
****Music's got control  
****And I'm never letting go, no, no  
****I just wanna play my music  
****All night long**

**Yeah**

"Why you choose the song, Hyuuga? It's not like you to be all cheerful." Sasuke asked.

"Simple. Almost everyone loves Jonas Brothers' songs. Performing this song will entertain them easily."

"You guys make the Artistry Night as if it's a huge competition to go to college or something. It's just a dumb school event." Naruto complained.

"It's not a dumb school event, Naruto. That's a very unyouthful statement! The reason we want to do the very best for the Artistry Night are because this is the last year we're gonna be here! We must perform perfectly this time. Better than the other Artistry Nights!!"

"Ahhh whatever!"

"Lee, what song did you choose?" Sasuke asked.

"Here's the song!" He said **(more like shouted -.-)** cheerfully. Handing Sasuke a few pieces of paper.

Sasuke looked over the lyrics. Then, a look of incredibly shocked was visible on his face.

"Oi teme! Hurry up! Don't just stand there like a statue! I want to see the song too!" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't insult back, which made Naruto confused. "_What kind of song did bushy-brows brought? Chicken-ass didn't even give any comeback."_

"Let me see the song!" Naruto took the paper from Sasuke's hand. Naruto analyzed the paper and was stunned.

"Aha! I see that the song I chose had captured your attention! I know that that song is perfect!!" Lee said loudly.

Neji was filled with curiosity. He took the lyrics from Naruto's hand and read looked devastated.

"Lee, this is..."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hmm... I wonder what song Lee brought. Even emotionless Uchiha and rebellious Uzumaki were speechless~ Can you guess the song? If you can, you guys must be a _very_ good guesser.**

**So maybe this chapter doesn't have much of NaruHina moments and not much interesting but whatever. At least I wrote it. Darn it! I'm so irresponsible! T_T Oh well, don't forget one thing...review!!!**


	8. Artistry Night

**Woot woot!! Chapter 8 is finally finished!! For those who reviewed, ARIGATOU!! For those who didn't, please review. You guys add my story as favourite story and such but no review . That makes me sad . **

**Anyways come on guys!! Why is it so hard for you to guess the right one, eh? This is **_**Lee**_** we're talking about! Only oceanmoon guessed it correctly. Congratulations!! You really know Lee hehe XD Anyways enough of my chattering. Enjoy chapter 8! Weeee!!**

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Naruto nor do I own the novel I took the ideas for this story from.**

* * *

"Lee why the hell did you picked this, this _kid _song?!!" Neji yelled.

"_Kid song_?!?!" Lee shouted with an extreme hurt look on his face. "This is the best song I have ever heard and I love it. Let me sing it for you so you will realise how YOUTHFUL and PASSIONATE this song really is!! :

**I love you, you love me,**

**We're a happy family**

**With a great big...**

Before Lee could sing any longer Naruto and Sasuke both snapped out of their trance and yelled, "Shut up!!!"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ sing that song AGAIN bushy-brows!!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh? You don't like the song, Naruto?"

"Unfortunately only you liked it, Lee." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Awww. So we're not going to sing that song on Artistry Night?"

"Hell no!!" said the three boys. Lee pouted.

"Naruto where's your song?" Neji asked, sighing.

"In my bag. Wait." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out some papers. "Here."

"Hmmm?" Neji read over the papers.

**Don't Tell Me by Nikko from the movie Spectacular:**

**Alright**

**Oh!**

**Yeah**

**Alright**

**Hey**

**Why should anyone tell me how to wear my hair?**

**They say I should try to fit in**

**But I don't care**

**I'm living my life**

**Just the way I like**

**They say I get a little too loud**

**Try to push me in a box**

**Over analyze**

**But I'm never gonna tone it down**

**They say stop but I say go**

**Don't tell me**

**What I gotta do**

**Who I wanna be**

**It's for me to choose**

**No more rules**

**Cuz I just don't have the time**

**Don't tell me**

**What I gotta do**

**Cuz it's up to me**

**It's not up to you**

**If I wanna go crazy**

**No one's gonna stop me tonight**

**Oh no**

**Yeah**

**Hey**

**Why should I bend into what I'm not?**

**They say someday I might get a real job**

**I'm not about to compromise who I am**

**Just so I can blend right in**

**They wanna see a cardboard cutout**

**Well that's a fight they just can't win**

**They say "Yes" and I say "NO"**

**Don't tell me**

**What I gotta do**

**Who I wanna be**

**It's for me to choose**

**No more rules**

**Cuz I just don't have the time**

**Don't tell me**

**What I gotta do**

**Cuz it's up to me**

**It's not up to you**

**If I wanna go crazy**

**No one's gonna stop me tonight**

**They can say what they like**

**I don't hear it all**

**It's my life to live it**

**Live it just the way I want**

**I'm never holding back**

**I'm done not standing out**

**They say "Never" and I say "Right now!"**

**Don't tell me**

**What I gotta do**

**Who I wanna be**

**It's for me to choose**

**No more rules**

**Cuz I just don't have the time**

**Don't tell me**

**What I gotta do**

**Cuz it's up to me**

**It's not up to you**

**If I wanna go crazy**

**No one's gonna stop me tonight**

**Oh no**

**Don't tell me**

"The lyrics seem quite rebellious. Just like you, so I guess that's not a surprise. I never heard of this song before though... Who's the singer?" Neji asked curiously, passing the papers to Sasuke.

"No one."

"Eh? What band is that? I never heard of it before." Lee said naively.

"What I mean is, Lee, no one ever sings that song except me. I'm the one who wrote it." Naruto said casually.

"Amazing!! You really have a lot of youth in you, Naruto!! Writing a song!! Well, I never found someone as youthful as..." Lee said, hugging Naruto.

"Get off, Lee!" Naruto yelled, annoyed. Lee let go of him.

"Hn. I never knew that an idiot like you could ever write a song." Sasuke said. "When did you write it?"

"A few months back. I was angry at my dad. Ideas of a song just came to me." Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head lazily.

"I vote we sing this song!!! It's originally written by Naruto which is in our band!! Surely this will make a very good impression!! Even though the lyrics are not as youthful as mine and everyone else dislike the song I picked. So?!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"_Who in their right mind would pick that song to sing in front of the entire school?" _ The other three thought darkly.

"What do you think, Uchiha?"

"Somehow I agree with Lee. It _is _an original that no one had ever heard before right?"

"Well it's settled then. We will perform this song on Artistry Night. Are you even listening Naruto?" Neji said, annoyed that Naruto doesn't seem to be paying attention to what he was saying.

"Whatever."

"Naruto you have to tell us how to really play this song like you imagine how it's supposed to sound like, got it?"

"Whatever."

"And you have to be the lead singer."

"Whatev... wait, _what_????"

* * *

"I thought I'm just supposed to be a guitarist? And maybe a back-up singer. But the lead?!" Naruto said loudly.

"You shouldn't be surprised. This song is written by you after all. You should know how to sing it better than us, dumb ass." Sasuke said.

"That's right, Naruto!!!"

"Why you!! You just insulted me!!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "_He _said yesterday that no insults!!" Naruto yelled pointing at Neji.

"No he didn't. He said no quarrelling, fighting, bickering, yelling and shouting. He didn't say anything about insults. So that means that _you_ actually who wasn't following what he said." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you, you chicken-ass!!"

"What did you just said?" Sasuke said, starting to get angry.

"Hard of hearing?" Naruto mocked him.

"Why you..."

"Enough!! You two have _got _to start treating each other as team mates. You can't keep quarrelling at each other!" Neji shouted.

"Hn."

"Hmph."

"Now... everyone take the music sheets of your own instruments from that song and practice to play it a bit."

Not long after, the sound of different kind of instruments can be heard from that room. Each of them doesn't even seem to be bothered by the other. They seem to be lost in their own world....

* * *

For the whole month, Naruto keep thinking about the days he had been through. It never crossed his mind that he can last in that school until now because when he first stepped there, he wanted to leave it as soon as possible. But now he's also willing to participate in an event that he clearly dislike and thought was a waste of time.

This is all because of Hinata and also because of losing a bet. Each time school ended he had to practice with the others. He'll be lying if he said that he never thought of skipping practice. But each time he thinks that, Hinata's voice that told him _'Good luck'_ will always echoed in his mind. Thus making him continued practicing.

* * *

_Artistry Night..._

Even though it's been a month since he participated in practicing to perform on this night, he still thinks that this is an event not worth the effort.

"Well you look relaxed." Said a voice when Naruto was sitting on a chair. He's wearing a dim orange t-shirt with a black jacket on top and a pair of black jeans. He's also wearing fingerless gloves and a headband.

He turned his head and saw Hinata who's wearing an ankle-length midnight-blue strapless dress. Her long hair is neatly tied in a bun. A strand of hair curled neatly on the side of her face.

"_Hinata certainly look more beautiful tonight."_

Shaking that thought out of his head, he said,"You know I _really_ regret making a bet with you."

Hinata tried her hardest not to let out a giggle. "Oh come on! This event is held to see what art talents that us students have." She said, casually.

"Easy for you to say!" Naruto complained. "You don't have to be stuck in the same room with the freaking loud bushy-brows for a whole month! And do you know how much that chicken-ass infuriates me?!"

Hinata giggled. "Don't be a spoil-sport! I'm sure this is only a once in a life time experience, Naruto-kun!" She said cheerfully.

"It better be!" He yelled.

"You should go to the band and get ready now, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, trying to distract him from getting mad any longer.

"Fine." Said Naruto who is still in regret. "According to the event schedule, our band should play just before the drama which is the grand finale. What about you?"

"I'm on number 3. This means I can watch your performance! This is great!!"

"Whatever. Let's just get ready."

* * *

The workers certainly have decorated well. The audience are now pouring in and already filled most of the seats.

The event started with the speech from the principal, Tsunade. And then it was followed by the choir.

After that it's Hinata's turn to play her piano. The audience were mesmerized by her piano performance. _Moonlight Sonata_, a sad song that touched the audience's feeling, silencing them.

Naruto who was watching Hinata from the backstage was impressed. _"She really __**is**__ a great pianist."_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly Hinata stopped playing the piano. Her hand at her chest, panting. Naruto immediately rushed towards her, as well as all the teachers and Neji.

"Hinata!!" Naruto panicked. "Hinata what's wrong with you?"

The P.E teacher, Anko, hurriedly checked Hinata's pulse. "We have to get her to the hospital _now_!!" she said to the other teachers.

"I want to go too!" Naruto and Neji said at the same time.

"No!" Hinata said weakly, looking at Naruto.

"But, Hinata..."

"No!" She said for the second time.

There's something in Hinata's eyes when she looked at him, that made Naruto didn't go with the teachers who were carrying Hinata out of the building.

This is the first time that Naruto saw Hinata's fighting for her life. Even though she's in that state, she still managed to ask him to finish his performance.

"_You're so strong, Hinata. There's no way I'm going to lose to you."_

"Maybe I should take a cab to go to the hospital..." Neji said.

"No, Neji." Naruto said.

"But, Hinata..."

"She asked me to finish my performance. I can't do that if you as one of the band members are not there to perform, right?"

"I guess so..."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Right after they finished performing, Naruto waste no time by running towards the school gates and stopped the first taxi that comes by, his guitar on his back. **(Just imagine they perform however you want people! Hinata's life is at stake here!!)**

Despite what Neji said before they perform, Naruto is still worried. In the taxi he kept thinking, _"What if it's not the normal sort of thing that Neji said Hinata had been through before.... What if this time it's something very serious? What if she'll d..."_

Naruto shake that thought out of his head. Even though they haven't been friends for a long time, he certainly wouldn't want _that_ to happen to Hinata. He hoped that everything would be okay...

* * *

_At the hospital..._

After paying the driver, Naruto quickly went inside and asked the nurse in which room is Hinata been treated. "Ah... she's in room A-15 on the second floor.

Not long after he's already standing outside the room that the nurse told him. He opened the door slowly and looked around. There's no one on the bed. Naruto panicked. Was Hinata been brought to the operation room or...

The feeling of regret fell upon him. He should have ignored Hinata's wish and went with her to the hospital. For the first time this year, he felt really scared.

"Hinata..." he said sadly.

Someone tapped his shoulder from behind. "The band finished perform already?"

Naruto turn around, only for his eyes to meet with a pair of pearly eyes. He was stunned. Suddenly he hugged Hinata and said, "Thank god you're safe! I thought you..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I'm just tired. When we reach here, I was back to normal. I want to go back to school but the teachers won't let me." Hinata pushed Naruto away softly, her face now red.

"Are you sure you're fine Hinata? Your face is red. Oh my god you're not getting oxygen, are you?!" Naruto started to panick again.

"No, Naruto-kun. I'm fine. Besides if I didn't get any oxygen my face would be purple or blue. Not red." Hinata giggled.

"Oh, really? So if your face is red what does it mean?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"Erm... I think better you don't know, Naruto-kun." She blushed harder. "But it's nothing serious, really."

"Well okay then, if you say so."

Hinata lay down on the bed while Naruto sat on it. "You really made me worried, Hinata!" Naruto complained.

Hinata looked at his eyes and said softly, "I told you, Naruto kun. I'm fine."

"Well anyways, if that kind of thing happen again, I think I will have a worse heart attack than you, Hinata!!"

Hinata giggled. "The doctor said I just need to be treated here for 1 day only. So tell me, was your performance a success?"

"Well I guess you could say so. The audience is not booing us or anything. So I think everything's good."

"I was really hoping to see you play the guitar and sing." Hinata said ruefully. Then her face lit up. "I know! Why don't you play your guitar and sing here, Naruto-kun!"

"What are you crazy, Hinata?" He glared. "This is a hospital!"

"Awww but you can play it in a slow tone can't you? Please, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Fine. Fine." Naruto said. And then he started playing a few notes for about 5 seconds and stop.

"That's it?" Hinata said, her face blank.

"Well, I didn't say I would play a long one did I? Besides I told you this is a _hospital_, Hinata." Naruto lazily said.

"Geez you're no fun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata pouted.

"Didn't realise I was fun before." Naruto commented.

"Hmph!"

"Oh, it's late already." Naruto said looking at his watch.

"Yeah. I guess you better head home, Naruto-kun."

"Okay! Will you be out of the hospital by tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded.

"Oh and Naruto kun..." Hinata said before he stepped out of the room.

"Yes?"

"That was the greatest 5 seconds performance I have ever heard." Hinata teased, laughing.

Naruto laughed. "I guess it's not hard to be the best since it's probably the only 5 seconds performance you have ever heard!"

"Yup. You guess right."

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Hinata!"

* * *

Minato was pacing back and forth in the living room. Naruto haven't been home yet. He had phoned the school and they said that the Artistry Night event had ended an hour ago. Minato was really worried. He was always worried when Naruto went out in the night.

If this had happened a month ago, at least he would know that Naruto will be at a cyber cafe or an arcade. But now he didn't have a clue where he is. Plus it's raining really hard outside.

The sound of the front door been opened made him turned his head. Naruto appeared, soaked from head to toe.

"Naruto where were you?" Minato asked worriedly.

He answered lazily, "What I did is none of you business, dad."

"I know you were at the school event." Minato said. "I had called the school and they said it was over 1 hour ago"

Naruto shook his head. "Oh so now you're spying me, huh?"

"Naruto I don't mean it like that." Minato said. "I was really worried!"

"Wherever I go is none of your concern. Why don't you just go and do your work?"

"Naruto..." Minato sighed, "You know that you are more important to me."

"Oh really?" Naruto said, filled with doubt. "You are willing to do what I want?"

Minato nodded. "I will do anything!"

Naruto smirked. "Okay then. It's better if you stayed at your office because that's what will make me more comfortable here."

After saying that, he ran up the stairs.

Downstairs, Minato slumped on the sofa and put his face in his hands.

* * *

**Ahhhh that's the end of chapter 8 although it's kinda short but whatever~ First of all guys –as usual- review!! Second, I know that this is a crappy chapter but please don't be mad . Just let it all out in a review! =x **

**Whew. Things seems to get more tense between Naruto and Minato but better with Hinata, ne? I can't wait for chapter 9 XD Be nice to me and review guys or no new chapter for a year! Muahaha XD okay over and out! –poof- and I'm gone~ See ya!!**


	9. Things are Starting to Lighten Up

**Hi hi hi!!! It felt like ages since I upload this story. Though I think that's the triuth hehe =x Sorry for the late update guys . bad habit is hard to throw away. Nothing else to say. Enjoy the show XD **

**Ahhhh the lovely disclaimer : **

**I don't own Naruto nor do I own the novel I took the ideas for this story from.**

* * *

Naruto ran into his class. He woke up late this morning. His alarm clock did ring but he turned it off and doze back into dreamland. When he woke up again, the time is already 7.00 am. He jerked up from his bed, get ready as soon as possible and dashed to school.

When he reached his class, he was panting hard. His watch showed that it's 7.40 a.m. sharp. Exactly at that moment the bell rang.

**RING!!!!!**

_"Whew! Made it!"_

Naruto smiled when he realised that he actually tried _really hard_ to not be late to class whereas last month he purposely came late so he would get expelled. Today Hinata would be released from the hospital. She will also go to school today.

For the whole day Naruto can't focus in class. He kept thinking of Hinata. Yesterday, for the first time, he saw Hinata lying helplessly on the stage. Naruto don't like that feeling. That kind of thing definitely will happen again. Only now he knew how serious Hinata's illness is.

When the lunch bell rings, Naruto dashed out of his class towards class 5-A which is just next door. His eyes searching wildly for a certain someone but he didn't find her. He sighed, disappointed. _"Is she still in the hospital? Maybe I'll drop here again after school is over. Just to be sure."_ He decided.

"Excuse me, boy." Said a voice behind him. "You're blocking the way."

Naruto is ready to yell at the voice behind him. He turned around and saw Hinata who is holding her bag.

"What are you doing here? Being my class' security guard?" Hinata said playfully.

"Do I look like a security guard to you?" Naruto said sarcastically. "I'm waiting for you. I thought you're still in the hospital."

"I _was_ supposed to stay there." She explained. "But I persuaded my father to let me go to school. I was bored to death in the hospital! Anyways, I'm fine now."

"I'm actually glad to hear that." Naruto said casually.

"You won't see me give up _that_ easy!"

Her words made Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah," Hinata said opening her bag. "I have something for you."

Hinata took out a aquare box, which was wrapped nicely, from her bag.

"Here." Hinata said, putting the present in Naruto's hands. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was stunned. _"Birthday?"_ Obviously Naruto forgot that it was his birthday.

"How do you know today's my birthday?" he asked, confused.

Hinata smiled happily. "I asked Kakashi-sensei."

"You asked him?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"It's not a crime, Naruto-kun." Hinata pouted.

"Whatever. Thanks by the way." He gave Hinata a warm smile. "Let's go eat after school today! My treat. Interested?"

"For real?! I can't wait for school to end today!" Hinata beamed.

Naruto grinned. "What would you want to eat?"

"Anything's good."

"Then it's settled. We'll go home together, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Time seems to move slowly for Naruto. He waited impatiently for the bell that indicates that school would come to an end. He planned to take Hinata to his favourite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen.

**RING!!!!!!!!!!**

_"Finally! I thought that damn bell would never ring!"_ Naruto complained mentally.

He waited in front of Hinata's class. Her classmates stared at him quizzicall, seeming that he is smiling to himself.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun!"

They walked down the stairs, talking about random stuffs.

When they were at the last step, Naruto saw Kakashi-sensei walked briskly towards him.

"Naruto! Thank god you haven't gone home yet!" His voice sounded relieved, but still filled with panick. "Your father is in the hospital!"

"What?" Naruto yelled. His face pale.

"I just got a call from your father's office. He fainted there. You better get going to the hospital right now!"

Naruto quickly dashed towards the school gates, ignoring Hinata's presence.

"Naruto-kun!! Wait!!" Hinata shouted, half-walking, half-running behind him.

Naruto stopped when he saw Hinata ran in his direction. "Are you mental?! You just came out from the hospital, Hinata! You can't run like this!"

Hinata stopped beside him, panting. "You run so fast, Naruto-kun." She commented, ignoring what he just said.

"Hinata..." said Naruto. "I'm sorry to have to cancel our plan today. I must go to the hospital this instant!"

"I know! What? Do you think I'm a wall beside you when you were talking to sensei just now?" Hinata looked at him sternly. "Let's go to the hospital with my car! Come!"

Hinata took Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the parking lot. She then told Takumi to take them to the hospital.

All the way to the hospital, Naruto shifted uncomfortably beside Hinata. Even though he's not close with his father, doesn't mean he's not worried about his condition at a time like this. His feeling of worry started to turn into disappointment. _"Why do you have to be sick on my birthday, dad?" _Naruto groaned. _"What a perfect birthday gift!"_ He thought sarcastically.

Hinata tried to calm him down, not that it's working anyway.

When they reach the hospital, Naruto practically ran into the hospital like he's been chased by a ghost. After asking the receptionist where his father's ward is, he quickly walked towards the said room which is, thankfully, on the same floor.

Hinata followed behind Naruto slowly.

They reached in front of the ward seconds later. Naruto opened the door and saw Minato lying on the bed, droplets of water from a bottle that's hanging to a pole was entering his body through a wire and the needle on his hand.

Hearing someone entering the room, Minato turned his head.

Naruto was secretly glad that his that was all right. The air was filled with silence.

Hinata watched the two, confusion visible on her face. She could feel there's a huge,_ huge_ gap between them.

Hinata shook Naruto's bag to break the silence.

"It seems that you're fine, dad." Naruto said flatly.

Hinata looked at him, uneasy.

Minato was quiet, his eyes looking towards his only son. Even when he's lying on a bed, sick, Naruto still have no pity for him at all.

Hinata who couldn't stand the intense atmosphere in the room, build up all her courage to introduce herself.

"Hello, sir." She greeted warmly. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm Naruto-kun's friend. How are you feeling?"

Minato eyed the girl beside Naruto carefully. Honestly he would never think that his son would want to be friends with a girl so sweet and polite. He smiled anyways.

"Thanks for your concern, Hinata. Uzumaki Minato, pleased to meet you."

Naruto grunted disappointedly hearing the kind tone that his father used when talking to Hinata. "Thank goodness." Hinata said, relieved. "Naruto-kun really panicked when he heard that you're in the hospital, Minato-san."

Naruto glared at Hinata, as if telling her to not mind other people's business. **(Big shocker there -.-)** Minato smiled, seeing the big difference between the two teenagers in front of him.

"I'm going to the restroom." Hinata said, nodding her head slightly to Minato. She knows it's time to leave the two alone.

Minato kept smiling.

After Hinata closed the door, Naruto stared at his father. He kept quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you going to be quiet for the rest of this visit?"

"There's nothing that I want to say."

"You hate me that much?" Minato asked weakly.

"You think?" Naruto answered furiously.

Minato took a deep breath. "I think it's time for me to tell you the truth Naruto."

Naruto was confused. "What truth?"

"Your mother never did want to leave you, Naruto. She wanted you to follow her." Minato explained quietly. "But I requested for you to stay right here with me."

Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. "I thought I couldn't hate you anymore than it is." He said darkly. "Looks like I'm wrong."

Minato closed his eyes, and then he opened it again. "I think I have the right to do that. You may not believe this, Naruto, but I really care for you and love you."

"Really? You love me? You care for me? You care far more 'bout your damn work more than me, dad!!"

"Because doing my job at the office is _far_ more easy than dealing with you, Naruto!" shouted Minato.

Those sayings made Naruto speechless.

Minato couldn't stand anymore of Naruto's comeback. "If you think I'm such a strong man then you're wrong, Naruto! I choose my work rather than facing you. Why? Because my work is easier to deal with. I'm afraid to face things that are complicated, Naruto, and to get along with you is the most complicated thing in my life!" A few drops of tears slipped out from his eyes.

Naruto was shocked when heard that. He never thought that his father would say that to him. Those words touched him a little, if not much. Naruto never saw his father so sad before.

"If so..." Naruto bit his lower lip. "Why did you force me to live with you? You can just let mum take me with her." He looked at Minato quizzically.

Minato smiled a small smile. "That's a simple enough question. I want to get to know you better, Naruto. I made an agreement with your mum to let you stay with me until you graduated. After that I won't stop you anymore if you really want to live with her."

He looked at Naruto ruefully. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I was selfish for doing this. We are still on bad terms it seems rather than getting along better. I don't know what to do anymore."

For the first time, Naruto felt like he knows his father more closely. The feeling of regret and guilt built inside of him, remembering the times he had those arguments and fights with his dad. Without caring or even _trying_ to know what he really feels.

Minato replaced his pillow to a more comfortable position to face Naruto.

"But I forgot something didn't I?" Minato added. "I was too selfish that I forgot about _your_ happiness, Naruto. You're not happy here with me. If you want to live with your mum, I won't stop you anymore. I'll tell her all about this. I just realised that your happiness is much more important than mine..."

Naruto was quiet. He knows that his dad was sincere and this made him quite bewildered. His dad had just given him permission to live with her mum. It's been his dream for quite some time now. But after what his dad just said, he honestly didn't know what he should do...

* * *

At the time, Hinata was listening to everything that the Uzumakis were saying. Of course she knew that they're not on good terms but she never knew it was _that_ bad. It's worse than she had ever imagined.

Hinata didn't know how to cheer him up because she never faced that kind of situation before. Her parents never leave her, instead they were always there by her side.

Suddenly a nurse walked towards Hinata.

"Excuse me, dear, are you a relative of the patient in this room?"

"I'm his son's friend."

The nurse was about to go in but Hinata stopped her. "I think you shouldn't go in yet. My friend and his father are discussing something important."

The nurse nodded, understanding. "Okay. If that's so..." she gave Hinata a wallet. "Please give this to the patient. It fell when he was brought to the hospital."

Hinata took the wallet. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a bed with rollers below past them. The people who followed looked panic.

"Get this patient in the ICU now!" said a doctor.

Someone accidentally pushes Hinata and the wallet dropped open.

"Sorry!" the man said and hurriedly went with the rest of them.

"It's okay!" Hinata said loud enough for the man to hear.

Hinata bent down to pick up the wallet. She stared at the wallet for a minute before closing it.

Not long after, Naruto came out from the room with a sad look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto nodded weakly. "I just know what my dad was feeling all this time. He said he won't stop me if I want to go live with mum..."

"So what did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything." Naruto said. "I had always wanted to live with mum, but now... I don't know. I'm still in doubt whether my dad really cares for me. He also wants me to give him a chance to get to know me better."

"Your dad's lonely. Have you ever thought about that?" Hinata said suddenly. "You're his only family but yet..." Hinata didn't continue.

Her words made Naruto realise. He never did thought about his dad's feelings. He never cared. And today, when his dad actually told him what he felt, he was touched.

"I don't know... I guess I never really thought about that..."

"Being lonely is really saddening." Hinata said. "I think you know that better than anyone else, Naruto-kun."

Hinata gave Minato's wallet to Naruto.

"A nurse brought this just now. It's your dad's."

"Thanks."

"I better go home now."

"Thanks for being here with me, Hinata." Naruto said, his voice sincere.

"That's what friends for, right?" Hinata said warmly.

She walked a few steps and then stopped. She turned towards Naruto and said, "Naruto... there's some good in looking inside your dad's wallet before you decide anything. I think he cares about you more than you think."

Hinata waved her hands and Naruto watched her till she's out from his sight.

His forehead creased. When he opened the wallet, he saw a picture that was slipped inside. It's a photo of him when he just got into his chosen school a few years ago. He was still smiling a lot back then.

Suddenly Naruto felt a twist of guilt and sadness like a huge tornado inside of him. He felt tears threatening to fall down. If his dad didn't care, why would he put that photo of him to be looked every day?

After a few minutes of trying to calm himself, he went inside the ward. Naruto stand right next to Minato's bed.

"I just called your mum. She's happy to accept your arrival."

Naruto shook his head. "I want to stay here."

"What..?" Minato asked disbelievingly.

"I maybe can't get to know you in one day, but I _will_ try to get to know you better, dad."

"Thank you, Naruto!" Minato said happily.

"No biggie, dad! Besides I can't leave Hinata here alone! I'm her only friend."

"Oh?" Minato raised his eyebrows. "Say about that girl, do you like..."

Minato didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto cut him off, "Okay dad! You need to rest to get better faster! Go to sleep!"

"Okay but don't think you're going to get away with this." Minato said warningly.

_"Parents." _Naruto rolled his eyes mentally. That night Naruto slept on the couch of the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When morning came; Naruto woke up and open the curtains. Minato woke up and his eyes opened slowly due to the light. He looked at his son.

"You waited with me the whole night? You know you should go home and rest, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't go home and just leave you here by yourself."

"You must be tired."

"Not really. That couch is really comfy!" Naruto grinned. "Do you want your breakfast now?"

Minato stared at Naruto and nodded slightly. He never knew that Naruto can talk warmly like that to him. Not to mention offering to get him breakfast.

Right after they finished breakfast, the doctor came in. After checking Minato's condition, he said that Minato's getting better and he can go home the next day. Naruto is actually happy to hear that.

After Naruto finished his lunch at the hospital's cafeteria, he went back to his dad's ward. Minato was reading what it looks like a hotel report. He took the report out of Minato's hands.

Naruto gave him a disapproving look. "I just went to the cafeteria to have lunch and you're already started working. You're supposed to be _resting,_ not _working_!"

Minato laughed. "I know, I know! I apologize."

Naruto stared at his father. "You look happy when I'm mad at you."

Minato smiled. "Well of course! You've been ignoring me for such a long time now."

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Shoot."

"Am I the reason you and mum divorced?"

Minato looked at Naruto sternly. "No, Naruto. Don't you blame yourself. It was my fault. I was too busy with my business that I didn't pay much attention to your mum as I should have. I made my own decision without discussing it with her."

Minato took a deep breath before continuing, "At that time, my business was getting better and better, so I was getting busier too. I tried to save our marriage, but it was too late. Our feelings for each other had gone. You're the one who united us all this time, Naruto. We tried to hide the truth because we didn't want you to worry. Until one day, your mum and I agree, that divorcing is the best for both of us."

"You didn't try to make things better?"

"We've tried..." he said. "We also went to a professional but it didn't work. Maybe the gap between us was too far. I realised I didn't love your mum as much as I was before. And your mother felt the same way."

Naruto let out a sigh. "So you guys can never be together again?"

Minato shook his head. "The love between us had gone, Naruto. But we both really love you. That will never change."

Naruto sat on his dad's bed. "I love you guys too! Only now I really understand."

Minato smiled and patted his son's back.

* * *

The next morning, Minato was ready to go home.

"Let's go home!" He smiled happily.

"The doctor had let you out?"

Minato nodded. "I'm fine now. The doctor said the result of my examination had come out. I just had a gastric that's all."

"Okay!" said Naruto, satisfied. "I'll help you pack your things."

"Hey Naruto..."

Naruto turned his head.

"Thanks... for everything."

Naruto nodded and start packing his father's clothes from the cupboard.

* * *

That night, after helping his dad to rest in his room, Naruto went to his bedroom. Today's been a long day. He dropped himself lazily on his bed.

Suddenly he remembered about the gift Hinata had given him a few days ago. He opened his bag and took it out.

Naruto opened it eagerly, and then the look of surprise written all over his face.

Inside the box was a CD, _The Sound of Music._ The CD that he wanted to steal a few weeks ago. Naruto smiled.

He took it out of the box and was shocked when he saw black clothing underneath the CD, folded neatly. Naruto took it. It's a black jacket with the colour orange here and there on it.**(A/N: Naruto's jacket in Shippuuden)** And then he saw an envelope sticking out from the jacket's pocket. He opened the envelope and read the contents of the card inside:

**Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!! I hope you like the present. You remember the CD didn't you? The one you tried to steal. Hehe :P and the jacket is also, of course, for you. I'm sure you're going to look more dashing and handsome in it ^^**

**_ Sincerely from: Hyuuga Hinata._**

Naruto smiled widely. He took the CD and played it on his CD player.

The Do-Re-Mi song was then heard in his room, reminding him of Hinata's playing, when he was just getting to know that pianist. Naruto really loved the gift Hinata gave. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes to enjoy the music:

**Doe, a deer, a female deer  
****Ray, a drop of golden sun  
****Me, a name, I called myself  
****Far, a long long way to run**

**Sew, a needle pulling thread  
****La, a note to follow sew  
****Tea, I drink with jam and bread  
****That will bring us back to Do**

While he was hearing the song, sometimes he felt that it was his mum singing the song again for him. And then he felt like it was Hinata's voice singing...

Naruto smiled again. This is the perfect present for him. Something that's worth to remember. He promised he would keep this present forever.

Naruto then looked at the trash can in his room. His mum sent him a birthday present for him a few days ago, but he threw it in there without even opening it.

He quickly got up from his bed and went to take the present from the trash can. He ripped off the wrapping and it revealed a small box. He opened the box. It's a silver watch. He smiled for the who-knows-how-many-times again.

He took out his phone from his pocket and dialled his mum's number.

"Naruto-kun!!" he heard an enthusiastic voice on the other line when it was picked up.

"Hi mum!!" Naruto said happily. He missed his mother so much.

"I'm _so_ happy that you want to talk to me again! I just called your dad. He's home from the hospital, right?"

"Yup. He's fine."

"Thank god! I just book a ticket to come and see you guys!"

Naruto smiled. "And postpone your engagement party?"

Kushina was silent for a few seconds. "Naruto-kun... about my engagement..."

Naruto cut what his mum was about to say, "I'm happy for you, mum. I'm sure your choice will be perfect for you."

Kushina was surprised. She never guessed that her son would say that. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I would love for you to come here but I know you want to take care of Minato-san."

"Yes. I've discussed with that about the treaty."

"Naruto-kun... Don't blame your father for this. He just wants to be with you. Give him a chance."

"I'll try." Naruto said. "Oh and I like the watch, mum! Thanks!"

"Happy birthday, honey." She said. "No matter what you will always be in my heart. And if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away from you."

"Yes, I know." Naruto said sadly. "Can you send your pictures to me?"

"Of course! I will send you a whole package!"

Naruto laughed. "I don't mean that much. I will try to come to your wedding day, mum. It's due next year, right?"

Kushina heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Erm... mum..." Naruto said quietly.

"What is it, dear?"

"I miss you." Sadness filling his tone of voice.

"I miss you too, Naruto-kun." Kushina said lovingly.

He talked with his mother for a full half an hour, telling her about his life for the past year. He also told her about Hinata and of course the teasing from Kushina is a sure have.

After the call ended, Naruto felt calm and at ease. He closed his eyes and kept listening to the music before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

An hour later, Minato found his son lying on his bed. The song is still being played again and again. Minato turned off the CD player. Naruto was still sleeping soundly. Next to his son was a black jacket. Minato smiled and pulled the blankets over his son.

"Even though it's late by a few days... happy birthday, Naruto." He whispered. He put back the frame of the photo on Naruto's side table where it should be. After that, he turned off the lights and closed the door quietly.

When the door was closed, Naruto opened his eyes. He gripped his blanket. And then his eyes drifted towards the photo on his side. It was the photo that he broke on the first day of school.

He took the picture and looked at it for a long time. He hugged the photo in his arms and fell asleep...

* * *

**Ahhhh the end~ I think this chapter is quite long. I made it that way coz the last chapter was short... sorry bout that . and of course the reviews~ just spend 1 minute to review my story guys . it's not that hard. So review? Please? With cherry on top? And sprinkles? Okay? Thanks!!**


	10. Happy Birthday!

Gomen gomen gomen gomennnnnnnnnnnn! I. AM. SO. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! How long I didn't update? Almost 2 months isn't it? Oh My GOD! Sorryyyyy! I had been so busy! And for the first time the main reason is NOT games . I am a very, VERY bad girl T.T pleaseeeeeee forgive me . and I don't know if this chapter is good enough for you guys to forgive me... plus my mid-year exam is nearing too... anyway enjoy the chapter... good news for you guys it have NaruHina fluff ^.^ again... Gomennasai!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor do I own the novel I took the ideas for this story from.**

_The next morning..._

Naruto woke up energetically. It's been quite some time since he felt that way. After he was ready, he went downstairs and saw that Minato was just finished making breakfast.

"Morning, dad." Naruto sat on the dining chair. Then he looked at his father like he just realised that Minato was there. "Hey, dad. Why are you up so early?"

"What a dad can't have breakfast with his son?" Minato raised his eyebrow.

"That wasn't my point..." Naruto mumbled.

They started eating. Awkward silence.

Naruto ate quickly. He gulped the rest of his orange juice and took his bag. "Bye, dad! Take care and _please_ try not to touch your work."

"I'll try." Minato forced a smile as he saw Naruto fled towards school. Frankly said, Naruto felt very awkward around his father. It's certainly going to be a slow process, to be close to Minato, but it's better than not trying at all.

"I can do this!" he spoke to himself quietly. Yet, firmly.

* * *

When he reached school, Naruto saw his classmates gathered around a table, discussing something, each one of them holding a blue card. He was curious to know what it is but today is Friday. Translation; he needed to do his cleaning duty.

Naruto saw Hinata doing her duty a few weeks ago and it made him felt guilty that he was not doing his. After he put his bag, he took the class' trash can to a dumpster behind school. When he came back to class, he saw Hinata standing in front of his class' door.

"Ohaiyou, Naruto-kun!"

"Ohaiyou." Naruto grinned. "This is weird, _ma'am_. Are you our class' new security guard?"

Hinata giggled. "Haha very funny, Naruto-kun. Thanks for the offer but I'm actually here to give you this." Hinata gave him a card, just like the ones his classmates were holding.

"Well, I've seen them holding this." He pointed his finger inside his class. "What is it exactly?"

"An invitation to my birthday party!" Hinata said happily.

"_Your_ birthday party?" Naruto asked surprised.

Hinata nodded. "Our birthdays are just, more or less, a week apart. Isn't this great?"

"So you're inviting my whole class?"

"Yup! The whole grade actually." Hinata smiled. "I'm here to give this invitation to you personally. The other invitations were sent by post."

"You invited the whole grade?" Naruto's face was blank. "That's gonna be _some_ party."

"My mother arranged all of this. Promise me you'll be there?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Sure thing!"

"I'll wait for you then!"

**RRRIIINNNGG!**

Hinata smiled and waved a little before she went into her class.

"_Hinata's birthday, huh? Wonder what I should give her..."_

Naruto opened the invitation. It wrote; **"**_**Hinata's 17**__**th**__** Birthday Party!" **_The party will be held at her house next Friday, at 8.30pm.

* * *

Naruto smiled. He'd never been to her place. He wouldn't want to miss this opportunity. No way.

* * *

_Next Friday..._

Naruto was pacing back and forth in front of his dad's hotel. Time is running out. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

He was in doubt and was just about to go away when his dad's secretary met him at the hotel entrance and made the choice for him after she recognised Naruto's face.

She quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him in the lift. When they reached the top floor, which is where Minato's office is located, she quickly informed Minato of Naruto's arrival.

Naruto went inside and was greeted by his father. "Naruto! I can't believe that you actually come here on your own will!"

"Being dragged like an old sack up here is more like it." Naruto muttered under his breath. Luckily, Minato didn't hear that. But he can't complain much really. He really needed his father's help.

Naruto took a seat in front of Minato and stay silent. He wasn't used to asking something from his dad, so he felt... _awkward. _As usual.

"Anything wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto started talking nervously, "Erm... you see... dad... today... Hinata's having a birthday party... erm... tonight... and... I... I haven't bought her a... erm... present yet..." Naruto finished awkwardly.

Minato was just about to open his mouth when Naruto cut in, "It's not like I forgot today's her birthday!" Nauto blurted.

"It's just that I've been thinking all week what present to give to her but I don't really know what a girl would like and I've thought of calling mum but I think she's maybe busy, you know with her getting married and stuff? And so I kept thinking and thinking and the last thing I know today's her birthday and I am _really_ freaking out here and so I've decided to come and see you and ask you what I should do, so what _should_ I do, dad?"

Naruto was panting heavily. Minato looked at his son, amused. "Well I think the first thing you should do is _calm down_. Second of all, when is this party anyway?"

"8.30pm. Tonight." Naruto answered.

"So we still have plenty of time. Come on let's go." Minato stood up walked towards the door.

Naruto was stunned.

"Well aren't you coming?"

"But what about your work?"

"Ah! Finding a birthday present for my son's girlfriend is much more important now. Let's go." Minato grinned.

"Hinata's not my girlfriend!" Naruto said loudly, his face horrified.

"That's what they all say." Minato walked out the door.

"Dad!"

* * *

After Minato parked his car at the biggest shopping mall in town, Konoha Mall, they went inside.

"Okay now that we're here... Naruto! What does Hinata like?" Minato looked at his son.

"Well she likes to play the piano..." Naruto said.

"Ah... I see."

Minato was about to say something when Naruto's face suddenly lightened up. "Oh yeah! I should give her a piano! Why didn't I think of it before! Let's go find a music instrument shop in this mall, dad!"

Naruto was about to run towards the lift when his dad caught him by the collar of his shirt, sighing.

"Naruto you're not giving her a piano!"

"But she likes pianos! What else should I give her then?" Naruto stared at his father.

Minato sighed, letting go of Naruto's shirt. "I think we should just get something from a gift or jewellery shop."

"You think Hinata'll like that?" Naruto asked.

"You _really_ don't know what girls like, do you?"Minato stared at his son, disbelievingly.

"Not really..." Naruto admitted.

Minato shook his head, disappointed. "Let's just find a gift shop."

"Well okay." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"Dad! This is the fifth shop! What are you looking for exactly?" Naruto whined. They're currently in a store called Kaori's Gift Shop.

"It's here." Minato said happily.

"What's here?" Naruto asked, confused. _"I have to admit that this gift shop is bigger than the others but what the hell does this place have that the others don't? Dad is _really_ planning to kill me by walking."_ He thought.

"That."Minato pointed.

"You've been meaning to say, you've been dragging me all around, just to get _that?_" Naruto fumed.

"Hey at least it's worth it you know." Minato said. "I'm sure Hinata will like it. Now you just need to choose the design that you think she'll like best."

"Oh okay."

After Naruto paid the cashier they went out. Right next to Kaori's Gift Shop, was a jewellery store. Something in the shop caught Naruto's eyes.

"Hey dad, could you wait here a sec?" Without waiting for his dad's respond, Naruto dashed inside the store.

"Excuse me, how much is that?" Naruto asked the shopkeeper.

* * *

When the two of them reached home it was 6.30pm. Naruto quickly wrapped the present for Hinata in his room and then he lay down on his bed.

"Man, I'm dead tired." Naruto muttered before falling asleep...

_Tik. Tok. _

_Tik. Tok. _

**7.20pm...**

_Tik. tok._

_Tik. Tok. _

**7.45pm...**

_Tik. Tok. _

_Tik. Tok. _

**8.15pm...**

Naruto woke up suddenly. He looked at his clock.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Naruto took a set of clothes his going to wear to the party, and went inside his bathroom to take a quick shower. Suddenly, Minato put his head inside the room.

"Hey Naruto you're awake?"

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier, dad?" Naruto yelled from inside the bathroom.

"I _did_ try to wake you up. Did you know you're a heavy sleeper?"

"Argh!"

In less than 5 minutes, Naruto came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He looked at the clock. "Damn it! I'm going to be late. I didn't even call a taxi yet!"

Minato laughed. "No worries. I already called it for you. It's downstairs, waiting."

Suddenly, Naruto hugged his dad. Minato was in shock. Naruto let go, grabbed the nicely wrapped present on his table and rushed out of his room.

"Thanks, dad!" Naruto yelled from downstairs.

"Have fun at your girlfriend's party."

"Stop with the girlfriend thing already!" Naruto's yelling was still heard even though he's outside the house.

"_Gotta admit, the kid have good ears." _Minato thought and smiled. He knew that Naruto like Hinata. Though he thinks Naruto didn't realise his own feelings yet. He watched Naruto get into the taxi from Naruto's window.

"_Silly boy." _Minato shook his head. "_Have fun, Naruto."  
_

Naruto stared at where the driver stopped the taxi.

"Are you sure you drove me to the right place?" Naruto asked uncertainly at the driver.

"Yup. This is Hyuuga Manor, all right."

"This place is much more like a palace..." Naruto muttered. The driver laughed.

Naruto got out of the taxi after thanking and paying the driver. When the taxi's gone, Naruto walked towards the gate which is opened by a guard Naruto showed him the invitation.

"_This place is huge!"_ Naruto thought.

The house was very big, almost as big as a palace. The walls are white and the roof is dark blue. From the gate to the house, the ground was paved nicely. In front of the house was a big fountain. The party was held at the lawn which is planted with beautiful flowers and trees. Some of it is even rare.

Naruto tried searching for Hinata from the crowd of people there...

* * *

Hinata was standing at the balcony, watching everyone else socialising with empty eyes. **(A/N: No pun intended.)**

Some are sitting at the fountain, chatting, some are enjoying the food. Some of them are actually singing using the karaoke set Hyuuga Kana put at the gazebo, and let me tell you that gazebo ain't small either. A small stage was set up at the other end of the lawn for who-knows-what.

Couples even took the golden opportunity to walk around the lawn a.k.a. the most gorgeous garden in history. Who knows what they'll do with all the huge trees around...

Hinata already blew the candles and cut her birthday cake, but a certain guest still didn't come. She was disappointed if that someone doesn't come, even though there are a lot more people who came. She really hoped that he would come.

"You don't seem to be enjoying the party, princess." A deep voice said.

Hinata turned towards her father who was holding a drink to her. Hinata took it.

"It's not like that, tou-san." Hinata took a deep breath. "The party's great. Kaa-san arranged it perfectly. I must thank her later."

"Then why the long face? Hmm..?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm waiting for someone..." Hinata said softly.

"Naruto?" Hinata nodded.

Suddenly her mother approached Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why are you not with your friends at the lawn?"

Hinata looked at her mother and smile. "I will go there later." She said softly. "For the time being, I will stay here."

"What is it, dear? Did I do anything wrong?" Kana said, bewildered. Then her beautiful face was horrified.

"Oh my god! Did you want to have the party indoors instead of outdoors? Oh dear I'm right, aren't I? Oh my. I should have asked you first, Hinata-chan! I should take the karoeke set back indoors, and the food! Yes the food, and..." She started to babble to herself frantically.

Hinata hugged her mother, reassuring her and kissed her cheek lightly. "It's perfect, kaa-san. Thank you for going through all this trouble for me."

Kana smiled a small smile. Suddenly Hiashi said, "You don't need to worry much about the party, dear. Princess is just disappointed that her boyfriend is not here yet." He smirked. Hinata stared at her father in horror.

Kana's eyes glinted. "Hinata-chan has a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me, Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun is _not_ my boyfriend!" Hinata blushed furiously.

"Oh so his name is Naruto..." Kana smiled teasingly. Hinata blushed harder.

Her mother just laughed. "Anyways, Hinata-chan, are you sure you don't want to talk with them?" Kana looked at the guests. "They told me they want to talk to you."

Hinata looked over the guests dully. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a blonde boy who was looking around, searching. _"Naruto-kun!"_ Hinata squealed mentally. Naruto's wearing a red shirt. Over the shirt is the jacket she gave him and a pair of jeans. Hinata smiled happily.

"You're right, kaa-san! It's time for me to go down there!"

Kana's face was blank when she saw her daughter quickly passed by her and went down the stairs. "Did I miss something?" she asked her husband, confused. "Why her sudden change of mood?"

Hiashi just smiled. He pointed his finger towards Hinata who was walking quickly towards a blonde boy. Kana looked towards where Hiashi pointed. "Naruto_-kun_ is here."

* * *

Naruto groaned and sit at the edge of the fountain. He couldn't find Hinata anywhere!

"Finally you came!" said a familiar voice.

Naruto turned his head towards the voice and stared in awe. Hinata looked stunning. She was wearing a lilac-coloured, knee-length, spaghetti strap dress that was made of silk, which hugged her curves perfectly. And her footwear is matching low-heeled shoes.

Naruto let out a low whistle. "Did your mum put you in that dress?"

"Uhuh!"

"I must say she have great tastes. You certainly look like an ojyou-sama on her birthday." Naruto commented. **(Ojyou-sama=rich young lady. IF I'm not mistaken. Not sure bout that rich part, but one of those high class ones.)**

Hinata laughed softly. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She said playfully.

"Think what you want." He held up his hands. "Just saying what I'm thinking."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure! Why not, eh? I've been dying to see the inside if the outside is like this!" Naruto said enthusiastically. He took Hinata's hands, which made her blush lightly, his other hand holding the gift. They walked together and went inside the palace-like house.

Naruto was amazed when he saw the living room. The walls are beige in colour. The sofas are dark red while the carpet is white as snow. A coffee table is in the middle while flat screen TV is on the wall. A few rich-looking vase was there and a huge transparent cupboard that's full of glass collectibles. There's even doors at each corner which leads to who-knows-where.

"Sweet living room! Can I sit?" Naruto said, his eyes still looking around the room.

"Sure thing and thanks for the compliment. This one is just the living room for guests though." Hinata smiled. "The other living rooms are much bigger and nicer than this. We even have a huge one for the Hyuuga gatherings."

Naruto gave Hinata an incredulous look. "You have _more_ living rooms? What are they for, keeping monkeys and elephants?"

Hinata hit Naruto lightly on the shoulder. "Of course not! It's for the other Hyuugas. My family aren't the only Hyuugas in this huge place you know."

"_Other Hyuugas?"_ Naruto gasped. You mean to say... Neji lives here too?"

"Yup."

"How many _other Hyuugas_ are in here?"

Hinata closed her eyes, crossed his arms and tapped her dainty fingers on her chin. "Roughly counted... more than 100 I think."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "Seriously?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Good point." Naruto nodded his head. It was quiet for a minute before he realised something. "Hey Hinata, here's your gift. I almost forgot 'bout it."

Hinata beamed when she took the gift from Naruto's hands. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

"Maybe it's not _really_ something that you would like though..." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata smiled, yet again. "I don't care. I assure you; whatever you give to me I will surely like it!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata shook the medium sized gift box carelessly. "This is quite heavy for a gift this small."

"It's a music box." Naruto said uninterestedly.

Hinata frowned. "Naruto-kun! The point of people _wrapping_ a present is so the person who gets it will be _curious_. So when he or she opens it, they will be _surprised._ You just stopped me from getting a surprise!"

Naruto looked at the fuming girl nonchalantly. "Oops. Forgive me for doing that, _your highness!_ But you will know it anyway, sooner or later. So it's best if I tell you now."

Hinata massage her temple using her index finger. "Whatever you say, Naruto-kun. Anywho..." Her face lighten up, "Would you like to see the rest of my house?"

"Aren't you supposed to get ready to cut your cake and blow the candles?"

Hinata stared at him dubiously, her smile faltered. "_Hello? _Look at your watch! What time is it, may I ask? I did that half an hour ago!"

Naruto took a glance at his watch. "Oooh! I _am_ late! Oh well." he said indifferently. "You were worried that I won't come, huh?"

"Not just worried," Hinata grumbled, "I was scared to death! I thought that something _happened_ to you!"

That did it. "Ehehe... sorry, Hinata." He said sheepishly. "But the party is _awesome_! The best outdoor party I have ever been to! Or maybe it's just the impact of your huge house." Naruto grinned.

"My sixteenth birthday party is grander you know." Hinata smiled.

"Oh really? You like 'Sweet Sixteen' rather than 'Sweet Seventeen'?"

"No. It's not that." She said softly. "It's just... that the doctors thought that I wouldn't... _breathe_... by 16."

Naruto bit his lips after hearing Hinata's answer. He wasn't expecting to hear _that_.

"So when I still can celebrate my sixteenth birthday, Kaa-san organized the best birthday party ever! Come to think of it, kaa-san always did make sure my party is the best it can be!"

"_Because your mum wouldn't know when you will stop celebrating it..."_ Naruto thought. To distract her, Naruto said, "Hey, Hinata! Why don't we take a walk outside? There's a ton of people there after all."

"Mm. Why not?"

Once again Naruto took a slightly embarrassed Hinata by the hand, and walk out the door, her other hand still holding the gift Naruto gave.

* * *

"Ladies _and_ gentlemen! As you can see we have a few special guests here!" The whole grade was cheering when they saw the famous band. Hyuuga Kana who was speaking using a microphone, grinned widely. "Okay okay. Lay it off you little monsters. Surely you want to hear them sing, right?"

The crowd cheered.

"Hell yeah!"

"Kyou-kun is _so_ hot!"

"Not as hot as Sora-kun!"

"Pssh! _Girls!_ You only look at the guys. Check out Nami-chan! She is drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Just start the show already!"

"Give it up... for Kagemusha!" Hyuuga Kana announced.

And so the band started to play their instruments and sang...

* * *

Naruto stared in awe. "That's your _mum_?"

"Yeah. Why?" Hinata asked confused at his reaction. Shouldn't he be more surprised in seeing the band rather than her mum?

"Oh wow. I wouldn't be surprised if you said that she's your sister. She looks a lot like you. Not to mention her... erm... enthusiasm." Naruto finished awkwardly.

Hinata sighed a little. "Yeah. She can be _quite_ childish." Then she smiled. "But she's my best supporter. Though most of the times, I felt a need to take care of her so as she doesn't injure herself."

"Really now?"

"Yup. By the way, I must warn you Naruto-kun, she can be quite mischievous. She already knows about you, you know... but then again... she doesn't know your face... this is good..." Hinata seems to mutter to herself by the last part.

Naruto just looked at her quizzically while still holding her hand, even though they have stopped walking by a few minutes now.

Little did they realise a certain Hyuuga is watching them intently...

"I'm bored." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Hinata stared at him. "I thought you like bands?"

"Not this one."

Hinata thought for a minute. "Hmm... then do you want to take a walk around the garden then?" She suggests. "It's quite big, so I think we will be able to come back here by the band finishes. Or do you want to eat first?"

"Walk. I'm not that hungry yet." Naruto said, remembering his dinner with Minato at the mall.

They started walking. "How many gardeners do you have to manage all this trees and flowers?" Naruto asked.

Hinata giggled. "We don't need gardeners, Naruto. The Hyuuga women took care of the garden and housework, you know. The men will work at the family's company after they're old enough."

"Even Neji?" Naruto wrinkled his forehead.

Hinata nodded.

"Then what about the band?"

"Oh, it's just for a hobby you know."

"I see."

Things were quiet for a while before Naruto stop abruptly.

"Why did you stop?"

"Open the present I gave. You're holding it yet you're not opening it."

Hinata looked at her hands. "Oh." She unwrap the gift carefully. After she opened the box inside, she let out a small gasp.

The music box is square and made of china. It's white and the edges are light blue while the curves around the edges are carved delicately. It even has four small curves for it to stand on and a small compartment to store small jewelleries.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Open it." Naruto said.

Hinata opened it and a beautiful tune was heard. "Moonlight Sonata." She whispered, still in shock.

"Mhmm." Naruto seems satisfied with her reaction. "Now open the compartment below."

Hinata opened it and let out another gasp. "N-Na-Naruto-kun..." Inside was a small, dainty, silver heart necklace. Naruto took the necklace out of the compartment and unclasped it.

"May I?" He asked. Hinata just nodded. Naruto then walked behind Hinata, place the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Hinata lifted her hand to hold the dangling silver heart around her neck. "Very beautiful..."

Naruto didn't realise that he was currently hugging Hinata from behind, his hands around her waist. His head was on Hinata's shoulder.

"Does this mean that you like it?" Hinata felt his hot breath on her right ear and shuddered. She nodded. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"_This is nice..."_ Naruto thought. _"She is so soft and..."_

Then suddenly Hinata said, "Erm... Naruto-kun? You can let go of me now." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and quickly let go of her, mumbling a quick apology. _"Shit! What did I just thought? What did I just _do_? This is _so_ humiliating! What's happening to me? It's just Hinata..."_

He shook his head and said, "Let' go back. I'm hungry."

Hinata nodded, "Okay."

She was grateful that it was night time so that Naruto wouldn't see her bright red face. Even after Naruto let go of her, she still felt woozy because of the blood that rose to her face.

Hinata quickly, yet carefully, put back the music box in the box. Naruto held her hand again without thinking and they walked back to where the party is. Both of them lost in their own train of thoughts. If only they knew what the other was thinking of the other...

* * *

**So how is it...? Too sudden? Too weird? Bad? Good? Boring? Please review... I am so sorry for the late update... really... but please, **_**please**_** review... thank you...**


	11. A Mother's Trap

**Needing a Beta Reader who is good with grammars ASAP! Please recommend anyone that you think is good, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the novel I took the ideas for this story from.**

* * *

When they reached back to the lawn, Naruto quickly went towards the food table. "Oh cool! You have ramen!" He completely ignored Hinata after that; too busy stuffing his face with ramen and some other food. Hinata just shook her head at Naruto's behaviour.

_40 minutes later..._

"Well now, that was fun wasn't it, kids?" Kana said cheerfully on the mike.

"Hell yeah!"

"Definitely!"

"Thanks for inviting them Hyuuga-san!"

Hinata laughed quietly. "Mum is always the light of a party."

"I can see that without you telling me, Hinata." Naruto said offhandedly, putting his hands at the back of his head.

Suddenly Kana said, "Now you guys honestly don't think that the party is over, right?" She raised one of her delicate eyebrows. "'Cause if you do, you're gonna be _really_ disappointed!"

Someone asked, his eyes full of excitement, "There're more bands coming?"

"No, no. Not bands." Kana shook her head.

Naruto asked Hinata, "What's next?"

"I don't know." Hinata wrinkled her forehead.

"Now this really is a sudden idea of mine..." Kana said happily. "The band will be playing one more song here..." The crowd cheered. "Wait, wait. But they're not gonna sing." They were confused. "Because our birthday girl over there is the one who's gonna sing!" Hinata was stunned and she started to tremble.

"Ohhh..." The crowd said.

"I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed but we should give the birthday girl a chance to have fun, ne?" A boy with red fang marks on his cheek said, "It's okay, Hyuuga-san! I would like to hear Hinata sing too." He grinned crowd agreed with him and cheered.

Hinata's face was white now. _Real_ white.

* * *

_Hinata's P.O.V._

Naruto looked excited.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming." Naruto said. "Hey Hinata, aren't you going up the stage?" I heard Naruto's distant voice. Naruto looked at me. "Hinata. Hinaaaataa. Yoohoo. You there?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"I gotta get out of here." I muttered in panic. I turned around and was about to step away when Naruto caught my hand.

"You are _not_ gonna go anywhere." He frowned. "Oh can't I?" I whispered back hysterically. I tried yanking my hand from Naruto's iron grip, failing miserably. He shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Hinata. You forced me into performing on Artistry Night, and _now_ it's _your_ turn. Payback." Naruto grinned impishly.

"I am _not _going up there!" I yelled quietly. Naruto tried to push me but I stood on my heels firmly, making it harder for him.

I could see my mother was watching the two of us from afar quizzically. "Hinata-chan! Come on! Everyone's waiting!"

"You leave me no other option, Hinata..." Naruto smirked. I don't like that smirk. It smells of bad news. "You are going up there no matter what." He whispered on my right ear and I froze. What Naruto did next was something I really do _not_ expect.

He picked me up bridal-style and walked calmly towards the stage. I could feel my face burn, turning redder and redder. Whoops and whistling could be heard from the crowd which made me blushed harder, if that's possible. Not like Naruto cared. I could see my mother grin her childish grin up on stage. Always a disaster sign, for me anyways.

Finally Naruto stopped walking and let me down gently on the stage's wooden steps. "Thank you for bringing her here, Naruto-kun!" My mother said, without the mike of course. "Pleasure to do so." Naruto grinned.

My mother took my hand into hers and pulled me gently up the stage. She whispered in my ear. What is it with people whispering in my ear tonight? "I've already told the band what song that you're gonna sing." I stared at my mother nervously.

"What song did you choose? Do I know the lyrics? Is it hard to sing? Is it a slow or fast song? And is it..." I would rant on more if my mother didn't put her hands on my cheeks, looking at me with that childish grin of hers again. _"Bad sign, bad sign! Mayday, mayday!"_ I screamed inside my head.

"I told them to play the song 'Crazier'." Told you it was a bad sign. "Kaa-san!" I whined quietly. "Why did you choose that song?"

"Well, I know that you've been listening to it lately... and today..." She looked at me and winked, "I know why."

I was about to protest when she handed me the mike and she walked off the stage. The band members were smiling at me, ready to play. I turned around slowly to face the audience. I gulped. I never noticed that there were so many students in my grade.

I glanced at Naruto. He was grinning at me. Then, Nami asked, "Hinata, you ready?" I turned my head around. I gave her a quick smile and nod.

"_Might as well get this over with."_

_End of Hinata's P.O.V._

* * *

The band started playing the instruments. Hinata took a deep breath and started singing;

**Crazier**** by Taylor Swift:**

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before **

"You know she's been thinking about you a lot lately." Naruto jumped when he heard the soft voice behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when he found out that it was just Kana.

**I was trying to fly**  
**But I couldn't find wings**  
**Then you came along**  
**And you changed everything**

"What makes you say that, Kana-san?"

"Well, she's been listening to this song these few days you know."

**You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier **

"Your point is...?" Naruto asked, confused.

**Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You mak****e me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier **

Kana smiled. "Just listen to the song. It actually tells about her feelings for you." Naruto was surprised. He kept quiet after that, listening to the song closely.

**Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real**

**You showed me something that I couldn't see**  
**Opened my eyes and you made me believe**

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**Spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I**  
**I'm lost in your eyes**  
**You make me crazier,**  
**Crazier, crazier, oh**

**Baby, you showed me what living is for**  
**I don't want to hide anymore**

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**You spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I**  
**I'm lost in your eyes**  
**You make me crazier,**  
**Crazier, crazier**  
**Crazier, crazier**

Kana patted Naruto's shoulder lightly. "It's all about you, sweetheart. Think about it." She smiled briefly and walked back up the stage, leaving a still shocked Naruto alone.

She took the microphone from Hinata and kissed her forehead. "You did great honey." She whispered. "Now that wasn't so bad, isn't it kids?" Kana said to the cheering crowd. "But I'm afraid that the party's over." A wave of 'awww's was heard.

"But you guys _did_ have fun, no?" Kana beamed. "Anyways, you're not leaving here empty-handed. Each of you can take those party favours on the table over there. Each person can take one _only_. If not there won't be enough for everyone. Good night, dears!" She turned the microphone off and the crowd started to disperse little by little, still chattering.

Hinata walked off the stage towards a spaced-out Naruto. "So? Are you happy now that I'd sing?" Hinata pouted slightly. It took her a few seconds to realise that Naruto wasn't listening. "Uhh... hello? Earth to Naruto." Hinata flicked her fingers in front of Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at Hinata. "What?" He said impassively. Hinata shook her head. "Never mind..."

"Oh hey! Where did everyone go?" Naruto looked around. Hinata stared at him as if he just grew another head. "They went home, Naruto-kun."

"What? Oh great! Why didn't you tell me earlier the party's gonna be over? I didn't even call a taxi yet!" Naruto took out his phone and was about to dial the taxi when Hinata touched his hand. Her touch was like an electric current that ran throughout his entire body and he quickly pulled his hand away. Hinata was confused by his sudden action but she ignored it.

"If you want, Naruto-kun, I can ask Takumi-san to drive you home." Naruto's face lightened up. "Really? Will it be okay?" Hinata nodded. "Sure it's okay. Wait here." Hinata went inside the huge manor. Naruto waited patiently outside.

5 minutes later, Hinata walked out, followed by Takumi. "Let's go." Naruto stared at her. "You're following?"

"Is it wrong?"

"No, but..."

"Then let's go."

Hinata walked towards the porch with Takumi while Naruto just followed behind them. Takumi got into the driver's seat while the other two got into the back seat. Then, Takumi started the engine and drove off.

All the way, Naruto and Hinata talked and talked and talked. Every now and then, Takumi would ask Naruto if he was going the right way according to the address Naruto gave.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"We're here, Naruto." Takumi said to Naruto.

"Right. Thank you, Takumi-san, Hinata." Naruto got off the car. Right after he closed the door Hinata got out of the car. She walked towards Naruto and hugged him. Naruto froze. "Thank you for coming to the party, Naruto-kun." She spoke softly. "And thanks for the present too. It really is very kind of you." She let go of him but her hands still lingering on his.

Instinctively, Naruto placed his lips on top of Hinata's, his arms around her waist. He didn't know why he did that. All that he knew was that he wants Hinata to be close to him. He still felt those weird electric currents when he touched Hinata's skin but he didn't mind so much now. He was curious of how he didn't realise those existing when he was with anyone else before.

On the other hand, Hinata's heartbeat was hammering so loud that she was sure that the whole neighbourhood could hear it. But nonetheless, she kissed Naruto back shyly, her hands on his chest. The kiss was soft and gentle, with Naruto caressing Hinata's hair occasionally. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they let go. Silence.

"Wh-what was t-that for, N-Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered with her head hung low. "Well..." Naruto scratched his head, "I guess it's because of your mother?" Hinata's head shot back up and her eyes were filled with horror. "Kaa-san?" She squeaked. "What did she tell you?"

"Well you see, when you sang on the stage before, your mum talked to me about you and the song..." then Naruto's eyes eyed Hinata curiously, "Is it true that you have a crush on me?" Hinata almost fainted when she heard those death words. _"I knew that kaa-san's grin will be a bad sign! This is _so_ embarrassing!"_ Hinata screamed inwardly.

"Err... ahh... about that... y-you see... erm... that question... boys do not actually ask that question to a girl, Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto frowned. "I think you would know that I am not like any other boy, Hinata, so you might as well answer it." Hinata panicked. She looked at her watch and said, "Oh well, look at the time! I must go home now; Naruto-kun or else kaa-san will sent an army to search for me. Bye!"

And with that she walked briskly towards the car but Naruto caught her hand and pulled her back towards him, simply said Hinata's back was against Naruto. "This conversation is _not _over." He said nonchalantly over her head since Naruto was taller than Hinata.

He let go of Hinata and walked towards the gate of his house. "G'night, Hinata." Naruto waved his hand without looking at her and entered his house.

Hinata walked towards the car dreamily and entered it. Nor did she realise that Takumi was grinning and that what just happened most probably will be told to her mother because all she ever thought on her way home was the kiss.

She touched her lips is smiled. _"Naruto-kun kissed me! He really kissed me!"_ She squealed in her mind. "_And he knew my feelings..."_ and with that thought Hinata's happy mood stopped with an emergency break. _"I am __so__ dead if he brings that subject up..."_

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chap guys! Exam's in 2 days. Sorry if there're any flaws I didn't fix. Review please. Ja ne!**


	12. It Happened Again and Worse

**I think this is the longest chapter I wrote yet~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor thenovel where I took the ideas from.

* * *

**

Naruto yawned in his room. It's only 9.00pm but let's face it, school books can really beat sleeping pills in making people drowsy. _"How am I suppose to remember all this?" _He whined silently.

The exam for the semester is tomorrow. Naruto looked at a mirror beside him. His eyes were red and his hair looked like he had just been out of the jungle after he was lost for days. He probably wouldn't answer well tomorrow. He had already drunk 2 cups of coffee but it had no effect at all. He closed his book for a while and closed his eyes. "I need to rest..."

"Naruto." Minato called. "Phone."

Naruto took the phone on his bedside table. "Moshi moshi?" He said lazily and yawned.

"Wow, you sure are sleepy." Said the voice on the other line.

"Oh." Naruto yawned again. "It's you Hinata. What do you want?"

"Nothing much. How's your revision for the test?"

"It's a disaster." Naruto answered bluntly.

"Want me to help?" Hinata offered.

"Oh no. No. No! NO!" Naruto's eyes shot up. "I am done being tutored by you! I just need a little bit of rest."

Hinata laughed softly. "Certainly you would sleep if you do that."

"Maybe." He responded. "I already drank 2 cups of coffee but I'm still sleepy. You would think that I'm immune to it or something. Besides, how am I suppose to remember all that if I didn't get any sleep? My head will be dizzy."

She laughed again. "It can't be that bad. If you're tired, don't push yourself, Naruto-kun. Try washing your face if you're too sleepy."

"Kay. I'll try that."

"Actually, I called you to ask you to go to a place with me tomorrow." Hinata said. "Since exam is over, how about both of us go to the new restaurant near school?"

"Good idea!"

"I'll wait for you after school tomorrow then!" She said happily.

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically. "Say Hinata, how come you have time talking with me right now? Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Oh I finished that an hour ago." Hinata said proudly.

"_What?_ An hour ago?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "How...?"

"Oh I have an excellent memory, Naruto-kun." She said simply. "Anyway, my brain is better than yours, you know." She laughed.

"What did you say? Choose your words carefully, girl." He fumed.

"No need to be angry, Naruto-kun." Hinata stifled a laugh. "That's a fact. You have a bad case of memory problems."

"I will prove to you that I can have good results too!" He challenged. "I'm gonna go study now!"

"Action speaks louder than words, Naruto-kun." Hinata said cheekily.

"Why you..." Then a something flicker in Naruto's mind and he paused. "Hey Hinata..."

"Yes...?" Hinata asked, confused.

"About my question the other day..." Naruto started.

Hinata felt her heartbeat thumping in the speed of lightning. "Well, you better go study now, Naruto-kun." She said hastily.

"But you didn't answer my..." But he was cut off by Hinata.

"Oops my mother is calling me. See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." And just like that Hinata ended the phone call.

Naruto who was staring at the phone in his hand complained. "Sneaky girl." And he put back the phone. "Gotta study. Does she think she's the only one with a good brain? I can have one too if I try."

He looked at the book in front of him and sighed. He opened it reluctantly and studied...

**

* * *

**

Naruto woke up the next day and froze when he saw the clock. He overslept. Shit.

He took a 1 minute shower and put on his uniform. He sped to school while trying to fix his tie. He reached school right before the exam started and heaved a sigh of relief.

Kakashi-sensei distributed the test papers and when he put it on Naruto's table, the boy cringed. All the facts that were on his mind yesterday were lost to who knows where.

When Kakashi finished distributing the papers, he said, "All right. You may begin answering now and don't try to cheat coz' I'll know."

"Okay. Took a deep breath and don't panic." Naruto muttered to himself. "I must stay calm, only then will the facts come to me." He closed his eyes for a while to calm himself but when he opened them again, his mind was still blank.

_2 hours later..._

Naruto walked out of the class tiredly. He used all his stamina and mind power on the test just now. Sure he could answer _some_ of the questions, but most of them were left blank.

Then he smiled, remembering Hinata's plan. He could ask Hinata the question again. He knew that it would probably true what Kana had told him by the way Hinata reacts after he opened up that subject, he was not too stupid as to not know to put two and two together, but really, he would like to hear it from Hinata herself.

Naruto ran to Hinata's class. His eyes wandered through everyone in the class but the one he was looking for was not there.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called to one of Hinata's classmates that he knew. "Have you seen Hinata?"

"Didn't you know, Naruto?" Kiba said. "Hinata was taken to the hospital last night. Genma-sensei said that she's in the ICU."

Naruto felt like he was just been stroke by lightning. He ran as fast as he could to the gate and stopped the first taxi that came into view.

All the way to the hospital, his heart was thumping faster than ever. Naruto sped in the hospital after he paid the driver. In front of the ICU room, he could see Hiashi was sitting with both his face in his hands. Naruto neared him and sat beside him, still panting.

"Hiashi-san..." He asked and gulped. "...how's Hinata?"

Hiashi lifted his face and looked at Naruto. "Hinata's heartbeat stopped this morning..."

Naruto felt as if he's body had gone numb when he heard that. He felt like he's dying. Yesterday, Hinata was still teasing him. Only yesterday, did he hear Hinata's tinkling laughter. Yesterday he was still able to hear her voice. But now...

Hiashi smiled in pain. "Don't worry, child. Her condition is stable now. She's currently sleeping." Naruto felt like jumping in joy when those words came out of Hiashi's lips.

"I'm a useless father!" Hiashi said miserably. "I could save other people's lives but I almost couldn't save my own daughter's. Weird, huh?"

Naruto tried to cheer the man beside him up. "You're not useless, Hiashi-san. You're a great doctor. Even Hinata wishes to be a doctor like you."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Hiashi-san can I see Hinata?"

"You better wait until she woke up."

"But I want to see her now." Naruto said in a pleading tone.

Hiashi gave up. "Okay. You can go in."

Naruto entered the ICU room quietly. He could see Hinata through the glass wall, lying unconscious on a bed. He looked at the girl sadly. He touched the glass in front of him. He really wanted to touch her, to caress her, to hug her. He still remembered Hinata's teasing from yesterday. He couldn't believe that the same girl that teased him, is now fighting for her life behind that glass wall.

"Get well soon, Hinata." Naruto whispered. "If you'll get better soon, you can tease me all you want; I wouldn't even ask the question... I don't mind... just get well soon... please..."

As if she could hear Naruto's voice, Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Naruto's eyes were still on her.

Hinata looked at her surroundings, perplexed. The last thing she remembered was that she was talking on the phone with Naruto when her mother called her to help her with something, which was good since she didn't know what to say when he threw her that question, _again. _And then when she walked out of her room, her chest was hurting so much, like it was burned, and she couldn't remember anything after that.

"_How long had I been here?" _She asked herself. Hinata's eyes then met Naruto's. She laughed weakly. Judging by his uniform, she knew that Naruto didn't even went home yet.

"Hi." Hinata said softly. Naruto couldn't hear her of course, but he could read her lips. "Hi!" Naruto said and waved enthusiastically. Hinata smiled. She tried adjusting the bed's height so she could face him.

"You okay?" Naruto mouthed. Hinata nodded and smiled, yet again. She remembered the exam that they were supposed to take today and mouthed, "Test?"

Naruto was silent when Hinata asked that. Frankly, it wasn't something worth telling anyone about, but as to not disappoint Hinata, he _had_ to lie. He grinned widely and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

Hinata smiled and mouthed, "Liar!" and she stuck out her tongue. Naruto laughed. It looks he would never ever get to lie to Hinata.

**

* * *

**

_5 days later..._

Hinata was packing her stuff at the hospital. Naruto knocked her door happily. Hinata can go home today. The doctors said it was a miracle that she healed so fast. Naruto couldn't care less. The important thing is that Hinata could go home and she's in the pink of health. Kinda. When he told her what the doctors said, Hinata just smiled.

"Maybe the time's not here yet..." She said calmly. Naruto just looked at her when she said that.

"Need my help?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I'm doing just fine." She said with a smile. "Takumi-san is going to be here any minute now. I want to wait for him in front of the hospital. That way he wouldn't have to got to parking lot. Besides, the sooner we're out of here, the better."

Naruto knew what she's feeling. "We better get going then." He lifted her bag.

"Eh, no! I can carry the bag on my own." Hinata said in alarm, trying to take back the bag from Naruto.

"Hey you just recovered you know." He caught her hand and looked at her eye-to-eye. "Hinata, you're a patient and I'm a visitor. I'm a boy and you're a girl. What would people say if they see you carrying the bag and I'm not helping?" Hinata was speechless. Naruto nodded his head. "I knew you couldn't defy that logic. Now come on." And with that they walked together to the hospital's entrance.

After waiting for 5 minutes, Takumi still didn't show up. "Hinata, I think we should go back inside for a while." Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to go in there again!" She said stubbornly.

He looked at the raindrops that just descend. Luckily they were sheltered under the roof outside of the hospital. "But it's really cold out."

"Rest assure, Naruto-kun," She said, "Takumi-san will be here any minute."

Naruto gave up and he put the bag on the floor and took off the jacket he's wearing.

"Here." Naruto said. "Wear this before you catch a cold."

Hinata looked at the jacket. He was holding out _the_ jacket. Hinata smiled inwardly. To think that a delinquent like Naruto would accept a gift from a girl like her. It's like a miracle.

She shook her head. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. You need the jacket too, right?"

He frowned. "But you need it more than I do." Naruto insisted.

"No, really..." Hinata protested. But Naruto ignored her and covered her upper body with the jacket. Okay, he already asked politely. Since she still didn't want to take it, what else is there to do, ne?

"Arigatou." Hinata muttered and held the jacket closer to her body. Naruto grinned. "Felt better than before, huh?" Hinata just blushed.

Not long after, Takumi came. Hinata asked him to take Naruto home first. When they were outside of his house, Naruto talked to Hinata through the window. "Take care of yourself, kay Hinata? Rest a lot." He said with concern.

Hinata gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I'll remember that. See you later, Naruto-kun."

Takumi continued driving towards the direction of Hyuuga Manor. Hinata looked at the jacket she's wearing. There was never a day when it was boring if Naruto's around. As soon as she reached home, her mother greeted her at the door.

"Hinata-chan!" Kana hugged her. She glanced at the jacket that her daughter was wearing. "Oh? What's this?"

"It's a friend's." Hinata blushed.

Kana's eyes glinted and she grinned. "A friend. _Right._"

Hinata looked at her mother. "What's with that tone?"

"Oh nothing, Hinata-chan. Nothing at all." Kana said playfully. She led Hinata to the dining room. "Do you want to change first, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at the jacket fondly. Naruto's not here...but his jacket is...that will do.

"Maybe later, kaa-san. I want to eat first." She reasoned.

Kana smiled and went to the kitchen

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked to his father's room. He was really happy today since Hinata's now out of the hospital. But there's something that he must do. He knocked the door and went inside.

Minato was putting on his coat for an appointment with his business partner. "What is it, Naruto?" he asked.

"I want to give you something, dad." Naruto gave him a frame with a photo of them when they were shopping for Hinata's birthday gift. The shop assistant had helped him to capture it using Naruto's hand phone.

"I don't know how to thank you for your help the other day..." Naruto scratched his head, "So here."

"This is really great. Thanks Naruto." Minato smiled when he took it. "And for this, I'll give you something in return." He said and opened a drawer. Naruto stared when his father took out a pendant which had a green crystal as the locket.

"That is..."

"Yeap." Minato nodded. "It's the same pendant that you whined for and tried to choke off my neck when you were little."

Naruto laughed. "Sorry 'bout that, dad."

Minato shrugged. "Anyway here. Took great care of it, young man. It's in our family since forever."

Naruto took it and looked at it fondly. "Thanks, dad."

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Well I would love to chat with you longer, Naruto, but I have an appointment."

"See ya, dad."

Minato smiled briefly and got out of the room.

**

* * *

**

The report cards would be given today. Naruto was feeling uneasy since morning. He was absolutely sure that his marks are down, down, down. Truth be told, he didn't want to disappoint Hinata and his father but at least he tried, right?

Kakashi walked in the class with a handful of report cards and postcards. He put those on his table and faced the class.

"Alright. Today you will get your report cards. But before I give them to you, I want to tell you something. I expect that all of you know that there's a new post office across the street, no? Well they gave us free postcards for the students, especially for you lot since it'll be your last year here." He placed some postcards at the front table of each row.

"I'm sure all of you will have a splendid holiday. So these postcards can be used to send to each other during that time. You five," Kakasi pointed his fingers at the kids that were at the front, "Passed the postcards to the back."

They did as they told. Naruto glanced at the purple postcard that was given to him and he put it in his bag.

"Now that that's done." Kakashi said. "It's time to have some fun with your report cards. I will call your names alphabetically, so be patient."

Naruto's heart beat rapidly when Kakashi called his name. Kakasi looked at the student in front of him and opened the report card.

"I don't know what to say." He sighed. From his teacher's facial expression, Naruto could almost predict what his marks are. "Your marks are still low... but I'm quite satisfied that you didn't failed even one subject."

"I passed for _all_ subjects?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kakashi smiled. "Glad to see that you're trying to improve your marks. It's good to know that you used the second chance that I gave you, Naruto. Just try harder for next semester. Here." Kakashi gave Naruto his report card and he analyzed it when he was at his desk. The highest mark he gained was in PE.

Naruto walked out of his class happily. Sure his marks ain't perfect but he really did tried and this made him proud of his result. He went to Hinata's class since Hinata said again and again that she would want to look at his report card. He popped his head inside. No Hinata.

"Sakura where's Hinata?" Naruto asked a pink haired girl who was stepping out of the class.

"Oh she's been called to the principal office." Sakura said and walked away.

Naruto panicked. _"What for?"_ he monologue. Is it because her marks were not satisfactory? He ran to the principal's office and waited until Hinata came out.

"Hinata..." Naruto greeted. "Why were you called? Anything wrong with your marks?"

Hinata nodded slowly, her hand holding her report card weakly. Naruto tried to cheer her up. "It's okay, Hinata. There's still the next semester. You can try harder. Certainly your marks are not as low as mine, right?"

Hinata stopped abruptly and looked at him seriously. "How is your result?"

Naruto gave her the book. "I don't think it's that bad. I didn't failed even one subject. We could try harder together next semester, kay?"

Hinata's eyes scanned his marks thoroughly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Can I take a look at your report card?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Give it to me! It can't be that bad."

The same response came from Hinata. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore so he snatched the book from her hand.

"Hey!" Hinata tried to grab the book but Naruto was quicker. He evaded her prying hands and opened the book. He was definitely surprised when he saw Hinata's marks. Naruto shook his head and look at her.

"Your marks are all 90% and above..."

"Yeah."

"So why were you called to the principal's office?" Naruto asked, completely bewildered.

Hinata laughed. "I was joking, Naruto-kun. The principal just wanted to congratulate me and give me a present for being the top student in our grade."

"No way! _Top student?" _He asked. "So... you _lied_ to me."

Hinata nodded. "I can't believe I could deceive you. And it's my first time too." Hinata laughed.

Naruto cursed. "Damn."

"Don't be mad, Naruto-kun. I just want to tease you."

"Wait a minute. One thing I don't understand." Naruto said thoughtfully. "You didn't take the history paper right?"

"Have you ever heard of a follow-up test?"

"But your PE marks..." Naruto said, perplexed, "how did you get such high marks? You didn't even follow the class!"

"Gai-sensei said I should make a report about PE to get marks and so I did."

"Oh..." Naruto understood. "_Hinata sure is a one of a kind student."_ He complimented inwardly. _"Even when she's sick she could be at the top. I am way behind if compared to her."_

The two walked to the school garden and sat on the bench.

"Did you get a postcard?" Hinata asked. "Mine's orange." She showed her postcard.

Naruto nodded and took out his postcard from his bag. Hinata looked at it longingly.

"I like purple..." She said.

"Then let's switch." Naruto took the postcard from Hinata's hands and gave her the purple one. "You can have mine."

"Thank you!" Hinata smiled softly. "So... where are you going to go this holiday? Meet your mother?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan anything yet."

"If you have decided, take the postcard and send to me. Write about everything that you do, okay?"

"Agreed!" Naruto said.

They were quiet for a while. Then, Hinata took a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said suddenly, "there's something that I want to tell you..."

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata took a deep breath again. "The day before yesterday... my father discussed with me. The doctors who are treating me proposed that I should go through a heart surgery."

"Why?" Naruto protested. "Are you not well now? You were out of the hospital last week because you had recovered, right?"

Hinata shook her head slowly. "Yesterday I went through another examination... the doctor said that I must be operated."

"That bad...?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't know." Hinata said. "The risks for this surgery are very high... My father didn't want me to go through it, but there's a chance that I could live healthily like everyone else if it's a success."

"Or you could die." Naruto said coldly.

Hinata nodded.

"Then don't!" Naruto pleaded. "At least you can live longer, right?"

Hinata looked at him straight in the eye. "I had agreed to be operated, Naruto-kun."

"_Why?"_ Naruto glared. "You could die if the surgery failed, Hinata!"

"I know." Hinata responded. "But you have to remember that I could have a chance of living like a normal person. Like you and everyone else."

Tears started to fall on Naruto's face. His emotions were mixed between sad and angry. "My mother left me before and now _you!_ I don't want this! I hate you, Hinata! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Naruto stood up and ran away.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called. "Naruto-kun..." She whispered and tears started to fall down her cheeks as well.

**

* * *

R&R love~**


	13. Arigatou, Narutokun!

**Beta reader wanted! Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the novel I took ideas for this story from.**

* * *

When Naruto reached his home, he dashed into his room and slammed the door, locking it so that no one could bother him. He sat on his bed and screamed, tears still streaming down. Long after that only it stopped. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_I shouldn't have been friends with her!"_ He screamed bitterly inside. _"I already know that she has a dangerous illness. I'm so stupid. I must forget her, everything about her. I must try to forget her. I don't want to be left behind again... Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the hell should I be so concerned about her now? If she wants to go through the surgery, let her be. It doesn't have anything to do with me. That's her life. I'm not her friend anymore, right? How many times must I repeat this damned mistake? Loving someone will always hurt..."_

Naruto sighed.

**

* * *

**

Hinata finally stopped crying. Her eyes were red. She was sad by Naruto's actions and words, sure, but that didn't cover the fact that she knew that he was just scared. Her legs brought her to the music room. She walked slowly towards the piano and sat on the chair, staring at it. She was useless. She couldn't do a thing to relieve the boy from the pain in his heart. Naruto had to do that alone. She couldn't help at all.

Hinata sighed.

**

* * *

**

Naruto paced back and forth in his room. He was filled with regret. Oh, don't get him wrong. It's not that he regret what he said to Hinata, of course not. It was just that he felt that he was betrayed by his best friend.

"How dare she decide to be operated without asking for my opinion first. Aren't we supposed to be best friends? Why didn't she ask me first?" He muttered to himself. He plopped himself on his study chair and sighed, yet again. This feeling was almost the same to the one when his mom went to the overseas for her work. But this time it hurt a thousand times worse. At least he would get to see his mom one day, but it was different with Hinata. If the surgery failed, he won't get to see her ever again...

"I mustn't see her again. I should live with mum." He said to himself confidently. "I don't want to know what will happen to her. Yeah. That's the best thing to do."

Then why does he feel disappointed? Naruto saw the CD in front of him. It's the gift from Hinata. He took it and planned to break it to pieces. When he raised his hand up to smash it to the ground, his hand shook uncontrollably. He held the CD tightly to his chest. He couldn't do it. It was the same with him not willing to break his bond with Hinata. Unconsciously, he started to cry again. He ran outside his room and exited his house.

* * *

Hinata touched the piano keys with her delicate fingers. She closed her eyes. In her mind, memories of Naruto and her in the room were overflowing. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. She will always remember those good times no matter what happen. She sat on the chair and started to play 'Do Re Mi', Naruto's favourite song.

**

* * *

**Naruto panted. He looked around the school's garden but there was no trace of Hinata's whereabouts. _"Could she have gone home?"_ He thought.

Right then and there, he heard the tinkling sound of the piano coming from the music room. He walked slowly inside the building and stood outside the half-glass, half-wooden door of the music room. Memories, memories, memories... how could he forget how he first met the pianist girl? He watched Hinata carefully.

As if knowing that she wasn't alone anymore, Hinata stopped playing and looked at the door. Naruto stepped inside the room quietly and closed the door.

Silence.

"I thought that you don't want to see me anymore." Hinata said gently. Naruto sat beside her. He sat beside her, avoiding eye contact with the girl beside him. "There's something I want to ask you, Hinata..."

"What is it?" HInata asked, her eyes staring at her lap.

"Why do you want to be operated when you know it will cost you your life?" Naruto asked quietly.

"That's simple. It's because I want to grab the chance to be cured... and stay with you." She replied softly.

"You know," Naruto said shakily. "I was never scared of anything since I don't give a damn about anything. But now that I met you, I'm scared of losing everything..."

"Do you think I'm not scared, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course you are! You might die!"

Hinata shook his head. "That's not what I'm afraid of. I've always been expecting that. That's why I could accept my condition the way it is. No... The thing that I feared the most is that if I can't see you ever again, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata..." Naruto said weakly. He didn't know what to say anymore. "You know I'm scared of that too!"

"I'm still going to go through the surgery, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said firmly.

Naruto nodded. "I know. That's why I've decide to be with you on that day."

Hinata looked at Naruto as if she couldn't believe her ears. He looked at her and nodded again, confirming her doubts. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun!" She gave Naruto a quick hug.

"When is the surgery?" Naruto asked.

"Next Saturday." Hinata said feebly.

"Why so soon?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I think the sooner the better. My heart's condition is getting worse. So I want to do it before it's too late. I'll be living at the hospital starting tomorrow."

To entertain the poor girl, Naruto laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked; her face blank.

"I was just thinking that you'll be enjoying a splendid holidays at the hospital and somehow I got caught up with you. A unique experience indeed! One of a kind!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata giggled. "I spent _all_ my holidays like that. But it wasn't that bad, staying at the hospital. You can eat at the cafe, which have food as good as any hotel. Plus, playing a prank on the nurses at night is good too. You can use the bed sheets to be a ghost."

"Interesting." Naruto laughed.

"It is. I should know, I've tried." Hinata said proudly.

"Oh so you do have a bad side, Hinata!" Naruto said, impressed. "You can do anything and no one can blame you coz' you're ill! No one would dare to scold you! That's quite unfair." He said, dissatisfied now.

Hinata was quiet again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"There's only one thing I can't do in a hospital..." Hinata said slowly.

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I can't live a normal life like other people." She said honestly.

Naruto just looked at the girl beside him unhappily.

**

* * *

**

_The next day..._

Naruto was at the Hyuuga Manor to go to the hospital together with Hinata. Hinata is going to be operated next week. He couldn't waste any more time. Before seeing Hinata, he went to her parents.

Hiashi and Kana smiled when they saw him. "My, my. Don't you look dashing today, Naruto-kun." Kana greeted. Hiashi nodded. "Thank you for willing to accompany Hinata at the hospital,Naruto." He said. "She looks extremely happy to be friends with you."

Naruto smiled. "Hiashi-san, Kana-san," He said. "I want to ask you a favour."

"What is it?" Kana asked.

"Before we go to the hospital, I want to take Hinata somewhere."

Hiashi and Kana were silent.

Naruto bowed. "Please, Kana-san, I beg you. I just need an hour. A full hour, that's all. Please."

The pair looked at each other. Finally, Hiashi nodded.

"Okay, Naruto. You can take her to the place you said." He said.

Naruto looked up looking relief. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"It's us who have to thank you, Naruto-kun." Kana said cheerfully. "You've been such a good friend to Hinata-chan! That is, if you two really _are_ friends and not something more..." She muttered the last part. Lucky for her, Naruto didn't catch what she said but Hiashi did. Her husband chuckled.

Naruto just looked at him, slightly confused, but he smiled again. "No, Kana-san. Hinata is the one who taught me about how precious life and happiness is. She's a very special person, that Hinata." He looked at his watch. "I guess I better go, Hiashi-san, Kana-san."

Naruto left the two and told his plan to Takumi. Then, he waited for Hinata at the living room. Her parents are going to the hospital later since they need to attend an important ceremony.

"You ready?" Naruto asked when he saw Hinata going down the stairs.

Hinata nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

They went inside the car. Takumi drove for about 15 minutes before he stopped the car. Hinata looked outside. "This isn't the hospital, Takumi-san."

Takumi smiled. "I know, Hinata-sama. But Naruto-san asked me to stop here first before going to the hospital." Hinata looked at the boy beside her, perplexed. Takumi had stopped the car in front of an amusement park.

Naruto looked at her and said, "Have you ever been to an amusement park before?" Hinata shook her head.

He opened the car door and said to Hinata, "Yesterday you said that you can't live life the way normal people do. So now I want to give you a taste of how it feels like for a whole 3600 seconds in here."

Hinata was speechless. Naruto looked at her and held out his right hand. "Trust me." Hinata took his hand hesitantly and stepped out of the car.

"Have fun, Hinata-sama." Takumi waved his hand.

**

* * *

**

When they were inside the amusement park, Hinata looked around enthusiastically. She had never ever been inside one. Even if she wanted to, her illness will surely stop her immediately and she would end up staying at home or probably a 'fun' trip to the hospital.

She was really happy when Naruto brought her here but when her eyes saw what kind of rides the amusement park had, she flinched and held Naruto's arm tightly. She rather has a lot of injections rather than riding those things.

"Don't worry, Hinata. We won't go on those kinds of rides." Naruto pulled Hinata gently. "We're gonna ride this one." He showed her a ride. A Merry-Go-Round.

Hinata gave Naruto an incredulous look. "But those who ride that are mostly kids!" She protested.

Naruto looked at her impassively. "So what's your point?" He shrugged. "There's no sign saying we can't ride it. I know you can't go on the other rides since it will be bad for you, so I'm going to go with you on rides like this one. Who cares what people say? Let's just ride it."

Hinata laughed and they ended up riding the Merry-Go-Round two times. Next, they went on a boat ride at the man-made river in the park. The boat ride went around the amusement park so they could see all kinds of rides.

Then they took a picture in a photo booth. Each time before the camera flashes, Naruto did all sort of faces. When they saw the photos afterwards, they both laughed.

"You're funny, Naruto-kun." Hinata said merrily. Suddenly she saw a lot of people were lining up to buy something at a kiosk. Her curiosity made her legs walk there. She saw that a woman and a man were making some pink, fluffy, cotton thingies from a machine. Then, the pink cottons were twirled around a stick.

"What's that?" Hinata pointed at the kiosk. Naruto looked at where she pointed and laughed. "That's cotton candy! Don't tell me you haven't taste one before?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"It's for eating? How can people eat cotton?" Hinata asked naively.

"It's not actually cotton. It's made from candy. That's why it's called cotton candy!" Then Naruto scratched his head. "At least, I think so. Maybe it's made from sugar... but isn't candy is sugar? Or is it sugar is candy? Hmm..."

Hinata tugged his jacket to gain back his attention. "Is it delicious?"

Naruto nodded. "Sweet. Do you want me to buy you one?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto told her to sit on a bench under a shady tree. "You stay here and rest. I'll go and buy it for you."

Hinata watched Naruto standing in the line. When she was sure he wasn't watching her anymore, Hinata took out the purple postcard from her bag and started to write something...

**

* * *

**

Naruto approached Hinata with a pink cotton candy in hand. "Here."

"Arigatou." Hinata took a bite from the cotton candy. "It disappeared!" Hinata said excitedly. Naruto just laughed. He took her hand and they continued walking. "So what should we ride next? We only have 20 minutes left."

Hinata looked disappointed when Naruto said that. She kept quiet and continued eating the cotton candy. Suddenly, she saw a ride in the middle of the amusement park and her face lightened up. She looked at Naruto and said,

"Let's go on that one!"

**

* * *

**

"How long does it take for one spin, mister?" Naruto asked the Ferris wheel keeper.

"About 10 minutes." The middle-aged man answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. We have enough time to get back to Takumi-san after that. Let's go, Naruto-kun! That carriage is empty now." Hinata pulled Naruto towards the carriage in which a group of four girls had just gotten out.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said, calming her down. Once they were inside, the keeper pushed a button in the operator room and waved. "Have fun, lovebirds."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the door was already closed. He turned to look at Hinata who sat beside him only to find her squashing her face against the window. She was obviously thrilled to see that the carriage was moving upwards. He couldn't help laughing out loud.

"You're living a normal life right now, no?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned and beamed at him. "Definitely!"

"Then it looks like my plan worked!" He said happily. He looked at Hinata whose attention was back to the view outside. He waited a few minutes before saying, "Hinata, there's something that I wanted to say."

Hinata looked at him again. "What is it?"

"When you go through that operation later, I hope you won't be afraid. I will always be with you. I promise that I'll be strong even if the surgery didn't work out. I'll be sad, but I will get back on my feet again. So don't worry."

Hinata smiled softly. "I know." She looked at him straight in the eye. "I don't want you to be scared too, Naruto-kun. No matter what happens, I will always be with you." She placed her hands over his chest. "In here..."

Naruto hugged her tightly. He brought his face lower so his face was at the same level as Hinata. "I know." He whispered before kissing her gently on the lips...

**

* * *

**

The keeper smiled when he saw Hinata's flushed face after the two walked out of the carriage. "Come again." He said. Naruto nodded.

They walked together towards the car. It didn't take long for Hinata to regain back her composure. The two of them were soon joking and laughing together as usual.

When they were in the car and on the way to the hospital, Hinata said at Naruto happily, "Thank you for bringing me to the amusement park, Naruto-kun! Even if it's only just for an hour!"

Naruto grinned. "No prob-"

Suddenly he saw Hinata's eyes were wide, like she was in shock, and her hand was over her chest. She was gasping. Naruto panicked.

"Oh my god. Hinata? You okay?" Naruto asked hysterically, taking her in his arms. _"Of course she's not, you nitwit! She's gasping for air, for God's sake!"_ A voice inside his mind scolded.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said faintly, holding her chest tighter.

"No, no! Don't talk. Take a rest."

Hinata shook her head. She grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket and brought herself up so that she could whisper in his ear. "I want you to know, Naruto-kun," She started, "that today is the happiest day in my life."

Seeing her ultra pale face, Naruto was scared to death.

"Hinata, don't say anything anymore!" he said. "We'll reach the hospital soon. Hang on!"

She laughed weakly. "I think my time has come, Naruto-kun." She whispered again. "Don't be sad. You're... you're my one and only... best and closest... friend. I'm very... very happy." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter. "One... more thing... in my bag... postcard... for you..."

A second later, Hinata fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, shaking her body. "Hinata, wake up! Takumi-san! Drive faster! We need to get to the hospital _now!"_

Takumi drove faster. 5 minutes later, they reached the hospital and Hinata was brought to the surgery room immediately. Her parents were already there. Naruto was still as a stone during the time that Hinata was in the surgery room, hugging the girl's bag all the time. Only an hour later did he remembered what Hinata said about the postcard in her bag, the bag which was in his embrace right now.

He rummaged through her bag and found the purple postcard. He opened it and read it:

_**Dear Naruto-kun,**_

_**At the time I'm writing this, I remember the first time we met in the music room. With your rebellious look, I knew that my life won't be the same again. There're so many things that happened when you're around, saving you in the music store, following you into the snooker club, accompanying you during detention, betting with you, even when I managed to deceive you. **__**I would list more but there's just too much of it.**_

_**And I've also realised, Naruto-kun, it's not that the time I spent at the amusement park that made my life normal, but it's you that made it normal. I can talk and joke and laugh with you so freely. Thank you, Naruto-kun, for being my friend... and for spending 3600 seconds with me in the amusement park. I will remember it always. Promise me, Naruto-kun, that you'll always be strong even if I'm not beside you anymore. This time I beg you to trust me, that no matter what happens, I will always be beside you.**_

_**Oh and one more thing, Naruto-kun, do you still remember the question that you asked me? I think you already knew the answer since you didn't even asked it again anymore. But I still want to tell you...**_

_**I love you, Naruto-kun!**_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Right after he read that, Naruto cried. He re-read it over and over again...

**

* * *

**

_3 hours later..._

A doctor walked out of the surgery room. His face showed that he was completely exhausted.

Naruto pounced him. "How is Hinata, doc? Tell me she's safe! Tell me! Please!"

The doctor shook his head and said, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**So? So? What do you guys think? R&R~**


	14. Sayonara

**Yo guys~ This chapter is the last chapter~ it's kinda short since it's just meant for a closure. =x and I'm sorry if it's not that good... ending is my bad point next to grammar... and that's saying something T.T anyways enjoy the chapter~**

**WARNING: Character's death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the novel I took ideas for this story from.**

**

* * *

**

_Naruto's P.O.V._

Well, that was what happened months ago anyway. The graduation ceremony is over and right now, I'm at _her_ grave. Actually the whole grade is here too, to pray for her. Truth be said, I can't believe I managed to graduate. But I _did_ study for the exams, so yeah...

"So you're here too, Naruto?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around. Neji. He walked and stood beside me.

I just nod. "Apparently."

"I can't believe my eyes. I mean, it's just been about a few months but yet you actually bring yourself to visit her grave here." He commented.

I look at him. "I'm not that heartless. Well, I was, but not until I met your cousin anyway..." I muttered.

Silence.

I sigh. "I can't believe I didn't even get to thank her..." I looked at the grave ruefully.

Neji cocks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I know that she's not all that famous with us but it's thanks to her that I am able to meet Hinata."

"Are you saying about the school?" Neji asked.

I nod. "She's so young... yet..." I trailed off.

"Not many knows that she had a heart disease, Naruto. Everyone was shocked as you are." Neji reassured.

Suddenly I hear a feminine voice. "Here you are. Are you done praying for Tsunade-sama, Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun?"

We face the girl. "Hai." We both answered.

I take the girl's hand and look at her. "You ready to go, Hinata?"

"Yup." The violet-haired girl replied happily and the three of us walk together to the cemetery entrance.

I don't know if you guys are surprised but I assure you, she's not a zombie in Hinata form. What I told you is really true. It's just, after the surgery, Hinata was in comma for the next 2 months. The doctor said that she would probably die in comma since the chances for her to live was only 50-50. But of course, we are talking about Hinata here, the 'Queen of Betting'; she survived it though she was very weak when she woke up. I'm even surprised she managed to pass the exams in flying colours.

"Where are you two going?" Neji asks in an interrogating tone.

"What? A guy can't even have a day to celebrate graduation with his future wife, Neji?" I ask nonchalantly. Oh yeah, did I mention Hinata is my fiancée?

"You know that the two of you just got engaged today, right?" He pressed.

"All the more reason to celebrate ne, Hinata?" I asked her. She nods timidly. "You gotta start trusting me with her, Neji. You weren't this much of a fuss with me around Hinata before."

"That's because you weren't engaged to her before, Naruto." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Whatever." I said.

Soon we're out of the cemetery. Neji looks at us. "You still didn't answer my question. Where are you two heading?"

"To the amusement park!" Hinata chipped in. "I can't wait to ride on a roller-coaster. I'm finally able to ride those kinds of rides freely!" She said excitedly.

Neji glares at me. "If she gets another heart attack, I swear..."

I'm sure he has lots to say but I'm in the mood to have some fun, not a threatening lecture. High school's over after all. "I love to chat more but we're kinda behind schedule. See ya, Neji." And with that, I pull Hinata's hand and make a run towards the bus which just reached the bus stop. We jump in and the bus started moving. When the bus past by a fuming Neji, I laugh and wave farewell.

"Neji-niisan is not going to be happy with this..." Hinata said worriedly.

"Ah... chill, Hinata." I said carelessly. "It's not like we did that to him every day."

"I doubt that's not going to happen in the future..."

I put my fingers on her chin and look at her in the eye. "Hey... relax, okay? I promise I'll apologize to Neji later, 'kay?" She nodded her head slowly. I smile. "Great! Now we can finally have some fun!" I said with enthusiasm.

Hinata just shakes her head, smiling. How I love her smile. I look at her intently. "Hey Hinata..."

"Yes..?" She turned to me.

"I love you." I kissed her lightly on the lips and wrapped my arms around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me.

**

* * *

**

**Yay it's finished! For all of you who had read and reviewed, I love you guys **_**so**_** much! I am really sorry for the bad ending. . I just can't think of anything else that'll fit... I apologize if I disappointed you guys in anyway... Gomennasai! Okay! Since I'm finished with this story, I can finally focus on writing a song-fic that I had in mind... Wish me luck guys! Ja ne! \(^.^)/**

**P/S: OMG! OMG! OMG! I just know that Uzumaki is Kushina's last name! NOT Minato's! 0_0 dang it! if I've known this sooner it would make Naruto look like he hates his father even more! Huwaaaaa .  
**


End file.
